


Alice's New Wonderland

by dianapowerslit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianapowerslit/pseuds/dianapowerslit
Summary: A sexy mysterious stranger at a bar one night turns out to be Dean Winchester.  Alice can't help but be interested, although she has no idea what's in store for her future and what part the mysterious stranger will play in it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start with I do not own any characters here but Alice and I do not own any part of the show. The content is original, though, and Alice is definitely original, so please don't steal as it stifles creativity.
> 
> Let me start with this is canon in so far as the characters, but takes a turn from the plot of the show after Season 11. It takes place on an alternate timeline where Dean’s mother is brought back by the darkness, but after that Sam and Dean go back to hunting on a regular basis without any over-arching apocalyptic themes. The story starts in early 2019 when Dean is 40, and goes from there. 
> 
> This fiction comes from a prompt from an anonymous reader, so thanks to her first of all, and I hope she and you enjoy it. Please leave comments as it keeps me going and makes me want to write more chapters.

Ch. 1 –Alice the Innocent

“Hi.” He said the words and she smiled at him. He was handsome alright, but like all the other handsome idiots; she wasn’t interested. It was her job after all, just to tend bar in this hole in the wall. It meant she would hear the pick-up line in someone’s hello another ten times tonight, but not once was she interested in taking it further than a good tip.

“Hey stranger, what are you drinking?”

“I’ll have a whisky neat, but the middle shelf stuff.”

“Sure thing cutie.” She flirted back with the handsome stranger just enough to hopefully get her a good tip. Tips were what really made her bills happen each month.

“Doesn’t look too busy tonight huh? Oh, and uh…..you don’t have to flirt with me. I’m going to tip you well, just keep the drinks coming.” She stopped suddenly. It was unique at least and she somehow appreciated his words. At least she appreciated them enough to take a second look at the guy beyond her usual eye contact.

“Who said I was flirting?”

“Sweetheart, it’s not my first dive bar, no worries. Just didn’t want you to kill yourself when I was going to tip you well just because you’re gorgeous.” 

“Now who’s flirting?” She smiled and put a drink down in front of him. 

“Thanks.” He said a single word and it was enough to draw her attention to his lips. The guy was actually hot. Sure, there had been more than one hot guy that had come in and sat at her bar, but for some reason he seemed different. 

The night continued on and she went about her shift like any other time. It was nothing special, except the hot guy at the bar kept her attention. He looked at her here and there, and somehow she felt like she had a connection with him, which made her interest seem to increase as the night went on.

A few hours later, and the man still sat at the bar, now on his fifth drink while she closed out tab after tab. It was nearly 145 and time for last call. Thank God she thought, it was time to end this momentary fascination and go home to her apartment.

“So, uh, my name’s Dean by the way, what’s your name?”

“None of your business.”

“Alright, I just have a policy of not going home with someone who doesn’t tell me their name.” He smiled out the side of his mouth and she couldn’t help but watch those lips part. God, he was just getting hotter, which was totally unfair. Of course, she had resisted tons before and he wasn’t about to be her first. First, God, how could she have reached 25 and not had at least one guy worth taking home? Virginity was supposed to be special right? That’s her excuse for waiting, not that she was being too picky. Her 25th birthday the week before had made her question a lot, but she swore that she would still make that first time special even if she had to wait until she was 30.

“Then, I guess we’re not going home together.” He smiled again and she almost felt sad about it. With another smile, she answered the beckoning man at the other end of the bar.

“Hey, so what do you say you and I….”

“Oh sugar you can stop there. I have a boyfriend.” She smiled at the overweight fifty year old that was about to ask her out, even though he knew it wasn’t going to happen. His account was closed out soon enough, and looking around she realized that it was just her and the sexy stranger, who she hadn’t thrown out for whatever reason.

“Should I just call you sugar then? Or will that get a lie as a response also?”

“You’re awfully full of yourself you now that?”

“Yea. But, I think you might be thinking about taking me home. So, I guess you like guys full of themselves.” 

“I don’t take guys home.”

“Never say never.”

“You think just because I’m a bartender here that I go home with some different guy every night?”

“Nope, not at all sweetheart. I just think you’ve been looking at me like you want something more than conversation all night. So, everybody else is cleared out, and I’m just passing through town. That means you can take me home and no one will ever know. Now, look, I’m not going to press or use some lame pick up line, but I could sure use the company of a beautiful woman like you tonight and I’m thinking you might feel the same about me. What do you say?”

His eyes locked on hers and there she was caught in a situation she never thought she would be. Since she was old enough to think about sex, Alice had spurned every idiot that made a move on her. At first, it was the thought that she was waiting for Mr. Right, but later it became a point of pride and now, well now it was just a part of her makeup. That and she didn’t want a reputation given that she was the best bartender in town. 

Tonight, though, Dean had walked into her bar and without even really trying; he had made her rethink it all. He was hot, but that wasn’t it. There was something about him, maybe something in the way he smelled or the hardened exterior wall that was built around him from seeing too damn much. It could have even been the way he looked at her, like he understood her entire being without even trying. In any event, she was about to make a choice she never thought she would.

“I suppose a drink at my place with no strings wouldn’t hurt anything. Would you be interested in that?”

“I’m interested in anything that involves looking into your eyes some more sweetheart.” He smiled at her and she swore she saw the green of his eyes glow brighter for a second. 

“Alice. My name is Alice.”

***************************  
After closing up the bar, and feeling his eyes watch her every move, Alice could feel herself getting excited. The night should never have shaped up this way and yet here she was and it seemed so right. When she turned over the last chair and turned off the lights, Dean got up and followed her without another word towards the door.

“We don’t have far to go, I live upstairs. It just has a separate entrance.” She smiled and led the way around the building to a narrow staircase. Dean said nothing, just followed her in silence. It never occurred to Alice that she was letting a dangerous man into her home. Dean seemed safe in a way that was unexpected. She felt like he would protect her more than harm her and it blew her mind.

“Hey, are you sure? I don’t want to force you baby girl.” His hand reached out to hers.

“I’m sure we can have a drink.” She took a deep breath, realizing her hand had been shaking as she turned the three locks on her door. “I just don’t really do this Dean.”

“I promise I won’t bite, unless you want me to.” She finished opening the door and froze as she walked inside, looking into his eyes. Those words out of his mouth and the corresponding smirk were enough to make her body heat up. Dean certainly knew how to talk to a woman she thought.

“Come on in, it’s small but it’s mine.” Dean walked in and Alice turned relocking the door. It wasn’t just for show that she had all the locks. Sometimes one of the idiots in town would try to get in the bar late and would try the door. She never answered, at least not after the first few when she started working there. It was always some drunk who would go away after a few knocks or tries at the door. The first few she had to contend with and even called the police on one, but it taught her. Now, she wouldn’t even answer the door. It was reinforced thanks to one idiot and the locks were tried and true. Of course, none of that would help with the man she had just let in.

"It’s nice, a lot classier than the bar.” Dean was right she had put in a lot of effort to have her place look modern and chic. It was a drastic difference from downstairs, but then she had free rent, so it left her a lot of funds to work on the place. The owner was just happy to have someone willing to stay there and watch out for the bar. In exchange, she only closed it a handful of days throughout the year and one week during the summer for a getaway. The rest of the time, rain, shine, sick, hungover, it didn’t matter; Alice opened the bar and made his money.

“Thanks. I have gin and whiskey up here. There’s tonic as a mixer, but that’s it. What’s your poison?”

“Whiskey please.” Alice nodded and headed for the kitchen. She produced the whiskey bottle and poured him a drink. In another second, she was pouring a gin and tonic for herself and produced a lime from the fridge to put in the glass.

“Here you go.” He took the drink and sat it down on her coffee table.

“Mind if I get a little more comfortable?” Dean asked with another one of those panty-moistening glances that he had been giving her all night. Fuck he was hot. If nothing else, she at least wanted to kiss those plump pink lips before he left tonight. The rest she wasn’t sure about, but a kiss was now part of her bucket list.

“Sure, you can toss your coat wherever and shoes by the door if you don’t mind.” Dean nodded and stood up. He pulled his coat off each arm and she watched as his strong back was revealed even more. The Henley that covered it allowed for a full view of his muscles. Alice stood in awe just watching and blushed as Dean turned around before tossing his jacket over a nearby chair. 

With another smirk, he made his way towards the door and leaned down to undo his boots. Alice shook her head, clearing the daze that she had over just seeing his back through a shirt and made her way next to him, sliding out of her Chucks. They were practical and protected her feet to some extent. It was honestly the shoe she wore the most. And, it meant she was done and back across the room just in time to catch a glimpse of Dean bent in half. Fuck, he had a great ass too. This man was going to kill her if she wasn’t careful. Dean must have known she was staring. He smirked once more as he walked over to her couch taking a seat.

“So, tell me Alice, what is a gorgeous girl like you doing working at a dive like this?”

“It’s not so bad, really. Owner’s great, rent’s free, and my parents are just a few miles down the road. I have to be close by because my younger brother has a lot of problems and they need the help.”

“Ah, so you stay here for family. I definitely get that. I have a younger brother too and I’d do anything for him.”

“I wanted to leave town, go to college maybe, but then it seemed like it wasn’t important anymore when they really needed help. Family has to come first, because you only get one.” Dean smiled at her words, half to himself and then took a large swig of his drink. “What do you do for work Dean?”

“The family business really, I travel around taking care of problems for people, investigating, solving mysteries. It’s hard to explain, but I was sort of born into it.”

“Oh, so are you a cop or something?”

“No, uh, more like a private investigator of sorts. Can’t really tell you much more, just that I travel a lot and I’m heading out somewhere else tomorrow.”

“Alright, I’ll take that. Can I ask you something else Dean?”

“You can ask me anything.” Alice took a big gulp of her drink trying to flush herself with courage. She was pretty sure what she was about to say was an invitation to more than just a few word answer.

“Do you pick up a lot of girls at bars? I mean is this your regular thing?” Oh damnit, that came out way more judgy than expected. Of course, if she tried to clean it up or retract it, then it would just get worse. She looked at him and watched his face take on a calm before he swigged the last of his drink and sat it to the side.

“Alice, do you really want the answer to that?” He paused for a moment and then sighed before continuing. “I mean I can tell you I did this a lot when I was younger, but let’s just say I haven’t had the time to find a beautiful woman to enjoy time with in quite a while. Have you ever done this Alice?”

“Taken a guy home from the bar, no. Had a guy in my place? I have a few times, but no one like you. I mean I don’t even know your last name.” She blushed a little.

“Winchester.” Dean leaned across the couch, taking her drink from her hand and placing it on the coffee table. Alice licked her lips and felt her heartbeat speed up. Dean’s hand found the side of her face and Alice froze just staring at him. The room faded out around them and suddenly it was just the quick smile on Dean’s face before he leaned in and captured her lips softly. 

“Say it Alice.” He leaned back and looked into her eyes.

“What?” She was momentarily confused; those lips touching hers was enough to make her mind fog up completely.

“Say my name.” His thumb rubbed over her cheek and she just stared into his eyes.

“Dean Winchester.” She whispered his name and stared at him.

“Good girl, now I just have to make you remember it forever.” It wasn’t a threat, but a promise and Alice was all in right at that moment. She threw out her thoughts of waiting for a perfect man or even a boyfriend. Dean Winchester was all she wanted and she was going to remember him forever, regardless of what happened next.

Dean leaned in and his lips connected to hers again. She sighed into him and leaned. When her lips parted slightly, Dean’s tongue prodded into her mouth softly and she welcomed it feeling her core respond. His fingers slid into her hair, holding her head in place. Alice’s hands hesitated before trailing up his arms and around to slide along Dean’s chest.  
She felt him sigh into her mouth and it made her heart skip. The way he was reacting to her made her feel like a goddess. And, it spurred her onward. Alice gripped onto his shirt and scooted closer even as Dean’s other hand slid around and undid the couple buttons she had fastened on her over shirt. Then his fingers slid along her tank top to her back, pulling her to him.  
Dean was so strong and his hand splayed wide on her back, nearly covering half as he pulled her in and laid her down at the same time. He seemed to be able to hold her entire weight with just his hand and Alice was perfectly fine with that. Her hand sought the bottom of his shirt and when she found it, she pulled up allowing her fingers to slide along the top of Dean’s jeans.

“Mmmmm……I like your hands on me.” Dean hummed as Alice found herself laid down. Dean leaned up once he was done, and pulled his Henley and his undershirt off together revealing his chest. She watched in awe and then took in the scattered scars over his flesh. It was shocking that one man had experienced that much pain, but it was also expected somehow like she knew that he would be scarred and it was going to make him that much hotter.

“You’re so gorgeous.”

“Not even close to you sweetheart, now let’s take some of this off shall we?” He smiled and Alice felt his fingers trail along her neck, undoing the chain she wore there. He was careful to lay it to the side on the coffee table before returning. Then, his mouth took her breath away once more. Those lips seized hers even as his hands trailed her sides. 

Dean hummed as she ran her fingers along his shoulders and he moved this sinful lips to her jawline making her sigh in response. His hands slid her tank top upward before she realized he was gliding his nose between her breasts until he reached her exposed skin. Dean planted slow wet kisses on her stomach and Alice could only sigh again in response. Her fingers slid up and onto his scalp, memorizing the feel of his soft hair.  
Her mind reeled at how perfectly soft his body felt and how his hair was just the right length as her fingers parted it and pulled it this way and that. Dean leaned up from kissing along her jeans and he worked on removing her shirts. Alice helped, leaning up so that he could take both off easily and Dean stared at her eyes. He connected to her in the moment and she couldn’t help leaning up and capturing his mouth once more. Alice brought more heat to the moment and felt Dean embrace it as his fingers slid to her bra clasp. With the slightest movement it was free and without even breaking the kiss, Dean managed to rid her of the fabric that separated them.  
She took the initiative instantly, pressing her chest flush to his and moaning. 

“God you feel good sweetheart.” Dean whispered the words before seizing her head in his hand again. His fingers buried in her hair and she was once more suspended by pure strength. Her own hands explored the landscape of his back, taking in the soft skin that seemed so paradoxical to the man above her. Shit, when had he become above her again? The world all seemed blurry around its edges as she got lost in Dean Winchester.  
He leaned back from her mouth a little, and Alice felt his fingers unfastening her button and zipper. In another moment, Dean’s fingers buried in her panties and she felt him connect with her already pulsing clit. 

“Oh Dean, yes.” The words escaped her lips and Dean stole the last sound as his mouth captured hers again. The movements of his fingers were slow, exploring her body more than anything, but it was enough to have her moaning into his lips already. She hadn’t had a man touch her like this in forever and it was never in the way Dean Winchester was right now. It was like the man was worshipping her with each touch.

“You’re so wet just for me. Such a perfect woman Alice, so perfect.” Dean was almost musing to himself as he continued to explore.  
Alice felt so amazing and watched in awe as Dean slid his mouth down and onto her chest. His lips took in one of her nipples and all she could do was arch into him. When he returned to her neck, Alice was going crazy. Her pussy was soaked and the slight touches of his hand just didn’t seem like enough. She pushed her hips upward and shoved down on her pants, sliding them past her hips and giving him more freedom.

“What? Do you want more?”

“Yes please.” 

“How can I refuse when you give me that look?” He smirked and captured her lips even as his finger slipped hesitantly inside of her. Alice felt completely full suddenly and her eyes rolled back as he started to rock the pad of his finger over some mysterious spot inside of her.

Dean groaned above her, even where she couldn’t because her words had been taken. His mouth sucked at her neck and she could do nothing but rock her hips up against him. Dean’s hand was somehow touching her inside and out in exactly the spots that made her brain short-circuit. It was bliss and she could feel the blood start to pulse in her pussy. He continued, speeding up ever so slightly and Alice felt herself flush and a forced moan came from her lips.

“Dean….I……”

“I’ve got you, just let go and cum for me.” He whispered in her ear before capturing it between his lips. Alice gasped and spread her legs ever so slightly, shoving her hips up into his hand in rhythm with his movements.  
Dean pulled up and watched her face as he continued. A bubble of pleasure slid along her core before popping on the tip of her clit and she cried out, rocking her whole body towards him and closing her legs on his hand. She had cum before, but this, this was something else entirely. Dean Winchester had just connected every pleasure center on her body with just his hand and it was pure and utter bliss.  
Alice’s breathing returned to normal and she felt a dopey grin part her lips as she opened her eyes to look at Dean.

“Now that was hot.” He said it softly and leaned to kiss her lips as his hand left her panties.

“Sorry, that was just really…..” 

“Shhhhh…..never apologize for that. Now, if you want me to go, I will, but if you want me to stay then I think we should move this to a bed. What do you think? And I swear no hard feelings either way.” Dean smiled and Alice felt herself get even wetter, if that was possible right now.

“Definitely bed, unless you want to….” Dean’s lips stopped her next words and he pulled her with him as he sat up. The next thing she knew, Alice was swept up in Dean’s arms and he carried her through the small apartment to the bedroom.  
He laid her on the bed softly and she watched in awe as Dean dropped his jeans and then stepped out of his socks. He was not bashful in the slightest and somehow it made her feel much the same. He soon slid his briefs down and then Alice saw all of Dean Winchester. His legs had a few scars as she traced the lines of muscle up his body before arriving at his cock. And suddenly, Alice’s breath was taken away. The full picture of Dean Winchester was breathtaking. His cock sat straight up, bigger and longer than even she thought and she had expected a lot.

“Do you have any idea how hot you are? Fuck. I’m never going to last if you keep looking at me like that.” He was still dripping sex as he moved to take off her jeans. Then, Dean carefully slid her panties down, all before climbing onto the bed with her. 

“Dean, I should probably tell you something before…”

“Shhhhh…..we aren’t there yet sweetheart.” He spoke with that smirk again and then started to kiss down her body. Before she knew it, Dean’s lips were where his fingers had been only moments before. It was the first time a man had done this to her, and yet she felt no hesitance, no embarrassment. Dean made her feel comfortable with just his presence.

Once more Alice’s head was thrown back as Dean explored her with his mouth. Her body responded to every flick of his tongue and suck of his lips. Dean was a name she would never forget as he continued what he was doing and she started a chant to remind herself of who was giving her this pleasure. His finger again slipped inside of her even as his tongue flicked at her clit. It was as if Dean had two mouths the way he expertly sucked and tasted every inch of her and before Alice knew it she was screaming out his name as she came once more. She was left a mess. When she could breathe again, Dean was leaning next to her watching her face. He smiled softly.

“So beautiful Alice.” He whispered the words and captured her mouth again. “Do you have condoms?” She could smell herself on him, and it was intoxicating.

“No, sorry.” She blushed a little, although with how flushed she was there was no way Dean would be able to see it.

“All good. I have at least one in my coat.” He smiled and made his way to the living room. When Dean returned he tossed it on the bed and then he was back on her kissing and teasing her mouth and neck.

“Dean….” She mustered up the courage finally, figuring it was only fair to tell him.

“Yea? Sorry, do you want to stop?” He asked it so nicely as he framed her face with his hands. Alice could feel his cock against her thigh and her brain was screaming for more, more, more, but……

“No. I just…..you should know it’s my first time.”

“What?”

“Dean I’ve never ummmmmm…..”

“You’re a virgin?” He asked it softly, and Alice wondered if he was about to run away.

“Yea. Sorry, I just wanted you to know before.”

“Do you want to Alice? Because if not, I get it and I won’t push you for that.”

“No, Dean. I want to and I definitely want to with you. I just understand if you don’t…”

“It would be my honor Alice.”

She nodded and watched as Dean picked up the condom and pulled it from the wrapper.

“Here help me.” He pulled her hand to his and used her fingers under his own to pull the condom down his impressive length. Alice felt herself gush fluid as she took in just how hard and perfect his cock felt beneath her touch. “Perfect, now do you want to be on top or do you want me to?” He leaned down kissing her and buried his fingers in her hair once more cradling her head.

“You please. I don’t really know what I’m doing.” She smiled and Dean returned the grin. She felt his other hand slide along her thigh and then felt his tip at her entrance. Alice held her breath and stared at him wonder. This was a moment she had waited for for years and here it was and it seemed more perfect than she could have imagined with this strange man.

She felt Dean press against her and then pain shot through her core. Her eyes crunched up and she felt them water as she froze waiting for more.

“Hey, baby girl, open your eyes.” Alice opened her eyes to the sight of Dean’s face. “It hurts huh?”

“A little, but it’s supposed to right?” 

“Yea, but only a little. Here, spread your legs a little more and take a deep breath. You have to relax sweetheart and then I promise it’ll feel good.” He smiled at her and his thumb stroked her cheek. Alice took a deep breath and then felt Dean’s fingers on her clit again, making her body gush and her mouth release a moan. He pressed forward a little more and Alice felt his tip slide just inside. Then, a sharp pain pushed through her and she felt her body clench down hard on him.

“Ow.” She cried out from instinct and Dean froze.

“Relax Alice, relax.” He said it so soothing and Alice opened her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek and Dean sighed relaxing down onto his elbows. “Let’s stop for now, huh?” He spoke it sweetly and pulled back. Dean rolled to his side and Alice pulled up to sitting grasping her knees.

“Oh god. I’m so sorry. I thought……” She refused to look at him, instead staring at the small circle of blood on the bed where she had just been.

Dean got up off the bed, and Alice still refused to look at him. She heard him shuffle about for a second, ditching something into her trash, which she assumed was the condom and then she felt the bed move in front of her.

“Hey, no worries. What do you say we shower so I can clean you up properly and then we can crash out?”

“Huh?” She raised her head and looked into understanding green eyes. He made her feel better instantly. “You don’t have to; you can leave if you want.”

“And miss the chance to see that hot ass covered in suds? No way in hell, now come on.” He extended his hand and she took it, following him to her bathroom. “What’s wrong beautiful? You don’t want to shower with me?”

“No. I just, well I’m sorry we couldn’t.” Her eyes refused to look up as she moved to turn on the shower. It was her only chance in case she cried in front of him to be able to hide her face somehow.

“Hey, I’m not sorry about anything that’s happened tonight Alice. I wanted a perfect night with a beautiful woman, and as far as I can tell it just keeps getting better. I mean I didn’t know I’d get to shower with you and I love that.” Dean smiled and pulled her in, kissing her hard and taking her breath away. His lips didn’t even break from hers as he pulled back the curtain and tested the water. The man was so smooth it left her feeling embarrassed from her inexperience.

“You are definitely not what I expected, you know that Dean Winchester?”

“I could say the same for you Alice. Shall we?” He stepped into the shower and Alice took his hand joining him once more. 

From there, she just took in all that was Dean Winchester. She had never felt so close to anyone and he was a stranger by all rights. But, right now, with his hands sliding over her skin, it felt like they belonged there. Dean touched her softly, washing the suds off and leaving her feeling more and more wanting with each touch. He turned her around sliding his hands down her back beneath the water, and then his fingers slid over her butt. He moved slower and slower before allowing one of his hands to slide to her front and through her curls.

“Have you ever cum in the shower Alice?”

“No.” His fingers slid along her folds and Alice could feel herself getting close already. His hands on her skin were more than she could take right now. It was all so much and yet not what she wanted right then.

“Dean wait …” She got the courage finally and Dean froze.

“Why?” He whispered into her ear and Alice turned to face him.

“Because I think it’s your turn.” She smiled a little and clasped her lip between her teeth. He raised an eyebrow and Alice ran her fingers down his chest, taking in every muscle. Soon her hand made its way down and around Dean’s cock. 

“Oh, I can definitely work with that.” He sighed as she shifted her hand. His cock felt so perfect, silky flesh covering steel was all she could think. Of course, that seemed like a line from a book she read or something, but it was also the only thought she could muster as Alice pressed her hand to Dean’s chest, forcing him against the wall.

Alice’s lips seized Dean’s mouth, and he responded with force grabbing the sides of her face. She shifted her hand faster and he moaned into her mouth as she pressed her chest to his. It made her pussy flood as she stroked over him again and again, gripping just hard enough to feel the pop of his head each time she reached the end of his cock. Dean leaned his mouth back, pressing his forehead to hers, his breathing heavy. 

“Oh Alice. . . ” One of his hands held her hair and his other cupped her lower back pressing her breasts into his chest. Dean was so hot right now as he gasped for air and moaned over and over. 

“Do you want me to taste you Dean?”

“No. I just want you to never stop touching me. ” He groaned and his head went back to the wall. There was something so purely sexual about Dean right then. He had been hot all night, but now in this shower it was perfect. Alice couldn’t help but stare at his wet hair, slicked to his scalp and how it made his lips seem even more pronounced. They held a perfect part, allowing his heavy breath to escape as his eyes squeezed shut. His chest was pressed to hers and it heaved as he held her tightly. Alice looked down to complete the picture and saw how hard his cock was. The image of it sliding in and out of her hand was catalogued permanently in her brain and she prayed it would never leave. 

“You’re so hot right now Dean. I’ve never wanted to fuck anyone as much as I want to fuck you.” She growled at him from somewhere deep and primal and leaned in, latching her lips onto his neck. Alice pulled his skin in hard and sucked. Dean moaned and it rumbled through his chest. 

“Huh…uh…I’m going to cum baby.” He huffed and leaned his head forward with a soft pant and Alice felt his cock spasm in her hand. She looked down and watched white spurt from his tip striking the now cooling water. He shuddered as he continued and then suddenly seized on her hand. “It’s sensitive…please.” He huffed the words out and she stroked over him gently for a few more seconds, before releasing him.

“I think the water’s cold.” 

“Then, we’ll hop in for just a second.” He smiled and pushed her back, rinsing them both off before shivering with a smile and turning the water off.

“I forgot to get a second towel, sorry.” She looked at him with an unsure smile as she pulled the towel off the rack outside and passed it to him.

“You really have to stop apologizing for good stuff.” He took it from her and started to dry himself. 

“What do you mean?” She was confused as she watched in awe while he finished yet another simple act that only Dean Winchester could make look sexy.

“I mean, you not having a second towel just lets me feel you again. It’s not bad Alice. In fact….” He reached out with the towel brushing it over her face and neck before sliding it down to cup her breasts. His hands used the towel as an extension and he held them suspended.

“Jesus, why are you so hot?” The words escaped her as he slid the towel further and around her back, cupping her ass. Dean laughed a little as he finished down her legs before coming up and sliding the towel to her hair.

“You ask me that while you’re standing there looking incredible naked?” He gave her another smirk as he spoke and stepped from the shower, offering her a hand as he exited.

“Can I ask you something else?” Alice mussed the towel through her hair and tossed it back on the rack before following Dean back to her bedroom.

“I told you that you could ask me anything.” 

“What brought you to my bar of all places tonight? I mean you could have gone anywhere, why my bar?” He pulled the covers back from her bed, effectively hiding the blood stain that Alice saw on her comforter.

“I was working a case in town and I have a soft spot for dive bars.” Alice lay down next to where Dean had already taken a spot and felt his warm arms surround her. 

“So that’s it? You were just here and that’s it?”

“What can I say; sometimes things work out perfectly even when you don’t mean them to.” With those words and a soft kiss, Alice felt the night catch up to her and her eyes closed. Dean Winchester had literally taken the energy from her.  
*************************************

Alice awoke the next morning and stretched out with a smile on her face. She hadn’t slept that well in eons from what she could remember. Her body felt warm and tingly all over as she rolled over looking for her mysterious stranger, Dean Winchester. What greeted her was a note on the pillow next to her.

“Alice, thank you for an amazing night. I hope you don’t mind, but I sent myself a message from your phone so I could have your number and you could have mine. Please keep in touch and if I’m ever passing through your lovely town again; I’ll stop in for a beer and see where the night takes us. –D.W.”

His handwriting was neater than she would have expected as she turned the note around in her hand. The words were so perfectly his though, smooth with a sexy undertone that only Dean Winchester had. Alice sighed and forced herself up. The bar had to open in a few hours and with any luck she could make it out to see her parents and her brother for a little bit before then.

Dean definitely left a lasting impression as Alice danced around her house getting ready that morning. She assumed it was like this for a lot of girls after their first time though. I mean sure she was 25, but it was still her first time. Of course, it was only technically her first time, but that wasn’t going to deter Alice from having the most wonderful morning she had had since her brother got sick. That was 10 years ago now when the poor guy was only 5. She almost couldn’t believe he was still fighting so hard, but she was proud of him for it.

As she eventually made her way to her parents’ house, Alice just hoped that they wouldn’t be able to tell what was going on. Her mother had a sixth sense sometimes. She checked in the mirror as she passed through the final stoplight and made her way into their development. That’s when Alice’s whole world crashed down.  
Police cars lined the street in front of her parents’ house, and Alice slowed the car immediately at the sight. Two ambulances sat in the driveway with their rear doors open, but no lights flashing. Alice stopped her car at the curb behind one of the cop cars and got out in a daze. As she approached, Chief Thomas approached her, saying something. She couldn’t make out the words at first, but then it was like all the sounds around her faded back in with a sudden jolt.

“Alice? Alice, can you hear me?” His face looked pale as he yelled at her approaching and reaching out his hand to her arm.

“Yes, yes Chief. What….what’s going on?” Alice felt her hands shaking as the man’s hand connected to her elbow.

“Alice, I’m so sorry. We got the call at dawn and I was going to come tell you in person. I swear, but things got crazy and the whole force is on it though.”

“What? Where are my parents Chief? And my brother?” She still walked slowly towards the house. That’s when she saw the first gurney roll out of the door towards the ambulance. It held a black bag that was fully zipped. 

“Alice, they’re…they’re all gone honey. We got here this morning and they were all already gone. They had been since late yesterday evening.” 

Alice heard the words from his mouth, but didn’t register it at first. Here she was coming to check in and having an incredible morning and her parents and brother were gone. Then, it hit her. While Alice was with Dean creating a perfect memory, her family was dying. She hadn’t been there when they needed her the most.

“Alice, did any of them reach out to you last night? Were they expecting company?” She went for her phone instantly. It was tucked in her jacket pocket and she pulled it out in a fog. When she clicked the button only one text message awaited her.

“Thanks again for a wonderful night! Take care Alice.” It was Dean, that was it.

“No, no Chief, no messages.” 

“Well, we need you to come down to the station Alice, and answer a few questions. Is there anybody I can call though?” Alice’s brain fogged and she realized there was no one else. Her grandparents were dead before she was born and her parents had always insisted that there was no other family. Teddy, her always sick little brother, was it, and even he was adopted. Alice was officially alone in this world.

“No, there’s no one Chief. I….I…” With those words, her stomach lurched and Alice puked up everything she had had that morning right on her parents’ front lawn. From there, the world went dark for hours. There were faint noises Alice heard and she felt herself being moved around, but registered nothing. It was like suddenly just blackness that surrounded her, and Alice was alone, truly alone.

********************************


	2. Ch. 2 - Dean the Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice must cope with the change in her world as Dean returns to business as usual.

Ch. 2 – Dean the Hero

“You know it’s only two of us and we shop every week. You didn’t have to buy the whole store Dean.” Sam huffed at his brother as he helped him with getting grocery bags out of the car.

“You never know Sam; we might not be able to go out.”

“Well, you certainly didn’t have to buy pizza too.”

“That…well I was just hungry after the hunt.”

“Hungry, huh? Why didn’t you stop for breakfast, or even lunch man?”

“I did, but I had….a bit of a workout last night.” Dean smirked as he followed his brother to the kitchen with two grocery bags in his own hands.

“Ah, so that’s why you’re so chipper, huh?”

“Chipper? Who the hell says chipper? I’m not chipper; I’m just in a good mood. Let’s just say I still have the mojo.”

“Great, and maybe that’s all you’ll say about it.” Sam rolled his eyes and followed Dean back to the car for the rest of the groceries.

“I think you might be chipper after we devour these amazing smelling pies though.”

“Did you get one that’s veggie only?” 

“I’ve told you before that’s an abomination Sam, now grab a beer and a slice while you help me unload.” 

Dean was soon shoving a slice of pizza into his mouth as Sam took small bites of his own. They unloaded all the groceries and made it out to the table just in time to finish a fourth slice each.

“Ah, that hit the spot.”

“It wasn’t bad, but I still wish you’d try a veggie pizza at least once. It’s not bad.”

“The last one you got had eggplant on it Sam, eggplant. There’s nothing ‘not bad’ about eggplant. I swear I don’t even know how we’re related sometimes.”

“Haha, very funny. So, tell me about the hunt.”

“Let’s see, I used the research you sent me and tracked down all the mysterious deaths in Iowa Falls, and they seemed to all stem from a hospital in town. From there, it was just a matter of finding out who worked there.”

“Ah, so it was a doctor or something?”

“A nurse actually, and she had worked there off and on for like 25 years. So, I dug a little more and found out that the deaths were more prominent when she used to work there full-time, but she was now just a part-timer.”

“Man and no one even thought to question this lady? I mean some of those deaths were children.”

“Yep, so I tailed her, and it turned out this sick lady was some type of succubus or something, feeding on her own kid. I mean the kid is laid up in a hospital bed in her living room, on death’s door. I watched her that first night, and sure enough she was sucking energy out of him. How sick do these monsters get?”

“Man, so you took care of her?”

“Well, it got a little sticky. I mean I waited until it was just her, during the day while her husband was working. But, yea, I ganked the bitch. Of course, nothing ever goes smooth, so she made a last ditch effort to live when she was dying and sucked the kid dry. There was nothing I could do. He was gone by the time I finished her off.”

“So, she killed her kid?”

“Yea, well not technically. He was adopted, but still can’t believe it. At least the husband will have a chance to move on and live a normal life. It’s just a shame, because the kid would probably have gotten better, you know without mommy dearest eating him.”

“Jesus. I wish you would have called me Dean. Maybe I could have….”

“Trust me; there was nothing you could have done.”

“So, all of that and you’re still in a good mood, do I even want to know why?”

“Well, when that was all finished, I found a local dive bar.”

“Ah, of course, and then you found a local girl to lie to shamelessly in order to get laid.”

“Actually, I did not lie to her. I was very much myself and she was delightful. Her name was Alice, and she had curves in all the right places.”

“You know you could call me and talk about what just happened in an adult way, maybe deal with emotions.” Sam got up; taking the pizza that was left over towards the kitchen.

“Why would I do that Sam when I can just drown my feelings in whiskey and women? I mean Alice was definitely more beautiful than you have ever been.” Dean laughed and followed Sam into the kitchen heading for the fridge where he grabbed another beer.

“Very funny Dean. I’m going to go watch some TV, you want to join?”

“Unless we have another job.”

“Nope, radar appears to be all clear for the time being.”

***************************************  
“Alice, honey, are you back with us?” The Chief’s voice came through her fog suddenly and Alice looked up. It was now dark outside through the window of the small office where she sat at the Sherriff’s Department. Alice wondered where the hours had gone. It was only noon when she drove over to her parents’ house after all.

“I…I’m here, why?”

“Oh good. We lost you there for a couple hours, but the paramedics said it was just shock. Are you hungry honey?” He sat at the small desk across from where she was and Alice shook her head. There was no way in hell she would be able to keep anything down.

“Chief, are they really…..I mean did I just dream….”

“No. No Alice, it’s not a dream honey. They are gone, they’re all gone. Do you want water or anything?”

“Okay, yea, water.” Tears hadn’t come to Alice’s eyes yet, almost as if the hurt was too deep. She got lost in that thought for a few minutes before the Chief came back into the office with a cup of water and handed it to her. Alice took it, only to realize that her hands were shaking. “The bar, who’s going to open the bar?”

“Jim said to just hang a sign on it saying closed for the week. He’ll be in town in a few days and he’ll open it to give you time off. He told me to tell you not to even worry about it.” The Chief had wonderfully understanding eyes, and Alice just nodded back at his words.

“Okay. Chief, can I, can I ask you something…” Alice stammered the words out, her head clearing enough to know this was a bad situation.

“Sure honey, you can ask me anything.”

“How did…how did they die?”

“Alice, are you sure you want to get into this right now? I mean we can wait a little until you’re feeling more up to it.” He gave her a concerned look as he leaned forward at his desk.

“No, let’s just get it over with.” She wanted to cry, wanted to will the hurt and pain out of her body, but nothing came. It was just emptiness that filled her, sheer emptiness.

“Alright. Well, why don’t we start with when you opened the bar?”

“I opened it at 4, like I always do.”

“Okay, then you definitely have an alibi.”

“Are you kidding? You tell me my family’s dead and you think I had something to do with it?” Anger rose up in Alice, and it was almost welcome for her to feel an emotion in all of the emptiness that now filled her chest.

“Of course not honey, I just had to rule you out officially. Now, when had you spoken to your parents before that?”

“I spoke to Mom around noon. Dad was at work and she was home with Teddy.”

“Did she seem odd? Did she talk about anything odd happening?”

“No…she. …wait, she said that a man came to see her asking questions about the deaths in Iowa Falls. I guess he said he was from the FBI. She thought it was weird, but said he was perfectly nice. You know Mom though; she never said a bad word about anybody.”

“Huh, there was an FBI agent that came here asking questions a day or so ago also. I wonder if it was the same man.”

“Why would he talk to Mom though Chief? I don’t understand. I mean my Mom barely leaves the house. Teddy has been so sick lately. She hasn’t even driven to Iowa Falls in over a month.”

“I don’t know, but I think I might just call him or even his supervisor and find out what they learned. I mean I know we’ve had more than our share of deaths around these parts, but people do die and the coroner never said it was anything other than natural causes.”

“I wonder if he talked to her because some of them were her patients.” Alice’s mind scrambled for the information. Her mother only worked one or two shifts a week at the hospital when Teddy was feeling okay, so it was a stretch that she would know anything, but at least that would explain why the FBI even cared about her.

“I’m sure it was just routine, Alice, was there anything else out of the ordinary? Anyone else that didn’t fit with her usual routine?”

“No. No, Chief, she was fine. I told her I would try to come by today and she sounded happy. I hadn’t been over in almost a week and Teddy was asking about me.” A single tear rolled down her cheek and Alice barely felt it. The numbness of her brain seemed to be extending to her entire body.

“Alice, you know there’s nothing you could have done. I mean if you were there when it happened, you might have been killed too.” The Chief stood up walking around his desk and pulling his chair with him. He plopped down in it heavily with a sigh and reached out to her hands, taking one in his. “This is not your fault honey, not at all.”

“How did they die Chief?”

“Are you sure you want to know?”

“Yes. I need to know, and besides I’ll find out somehow anyways. Someone will tell me.”

“Well, your mother was stabbed through the heart with something, and we think you’re dad surprised whoever did it. It was probably a burglar. And, whoever it was then shot your brother and your dad.”

“Why, why would anyone kill them? And, why shoot Teddy, he wasn’t a threat.”

“Well, you know these crooks break in and then they don’t want anyone to be able to identify them. It’s not unheard of Alice, even if it hasn’t happened in our town as long as I can remember.”

“Will you find out who did this?”

“We’re all working on it Alice, I swear. We’ll know soon enough. You just have to know that even though they’re gone and that’s painful, they died quickly. The coroner said they would have all been dead before they even knew what was happening to them. The Good Lord just thought it was their time, but you know you’ll see them again.” Alice wasn’t nearly as religious as most of the town and part of her wanted to scream that any God who could take Teddy like this was cruel and she didn’t want to meet him. She couldn’t have said anything if she wanted to, though, the words wouldn’t form as she pictured her sweet brother lying in his bed, unsuspecting.

“I hope you catch whoever did this and he pays for it.”

“We will honey, now I think you should go home and rest. I’m going to send Roy with you just in case. You know him, and he’ll make sure you’re safe. You just get some rest tonight, and I’ll keep you updated as things move along.”

Alice left the station shortly after, with Roy at her side. They rode in silence back to her house. Roy politely offered to stay on the couch after locking her door, and that left Alice to wander aimlessly into her bedroom. She stopped at the bathroom door as she moved and looked over. Her happy memory of being with Dean there seemed a million miles away even though it was only 12 hours before.

She hung her head then as she made her way into her bedroom finally. Alice closed the door behind her and slipped mindlessly into her pajamas. They felt cold to her skin, and it seemed to focus her. Her mind refused to really think deeply, but sensations were returning, which at least meant she was still alive. This was in sharp contrast to how dead she felt inside. Alice curled up in her bed then, not sure if sleep would come.

Once there, Dean’s scent surrounded her. He must have worn sandalwood cologne or deodorant because it filled her nostrils the moment she lay on her pillow. It was a godsend. Something about him was still there to provide her comfort in a time where she had nothing else. Her mind flooded with images of Dean lying next to her and the way he looked at her like she was the most important woman in the world. She felt so magical last night with each of his touches like a silent worship of her skin. Alice sighed and let her mind drift back, lulling her into a much needed night of sleep.

When Alice woke, Roy was gone and replaced by another Officer named Leia. Leia was nice, she had been a few years behind Alice in school so they never really interacted then, but since Leia had stopped into the bar a few times they had spoken. She said a few brief hellos before slogging her way through making breakfast. Truthfully, Alice wasn’t hungry, but she figured she had to eat. 

Everything seemed as normal as it could be, but then she went to put her dishes in the sink and saw the two clean glasses in her drain board. Dean had washed them. It made her smile and then hate herself almost immediately. That’s when the tears came. Alice suddenly stopped and remembered that while she was pouring drinks for Dean her parents and her brother were being killed. She wondered which drink he was on when the killer shot her brother, or if Dean was in her apartment when her mother was stabbed. It was all so much and her mind couldn’t handle it.

Alice crumpled to the floor in tears, feeling her heart ripped into pieces. There was nothing, nothing left for her. Her world revolved around her family and being there for them no matter what. Poor Teddy had even been complaining that he missed her and she hadn’t come by. He died without seeing her for over a week! The thoughts poured through her mind and the guilt ripped through her very soul. Alice could hear nothing and lost all concept of what she was doing and where she was; there was only pain that flooded out of her. 

*************************************  
“Yes, Hello this is Agent Sam Lee. How can I help you?” Sam had picked up the FBI phone, taking note of the current card that sat in front of it. He had rushed in from the kitchen after getting a cup of coffee.

“Hi, this is Police Chief Thomas out near Iowa Falls, Iowa. I was calling because one of your agents was just recently in my town. His name was Agent Peart. Do you know him?” 

“Yes, of course. How can I help you Chief Thomas?”

“Well, I was just hoping to get an update on the case he was investigating. You see we had something happen to one of the ladies he talked to out here and I just wanted to see if he had any information.”

“Oh, well, you know I haven’t seen his report yet on the situation. He just got back to us late yesterday. Would you like me to have him call you back, or would you like me to give you a call?” 

“You know I think I’ll start with Agent Peart, can you please have him give me a call when he gets in?”

“Will do Chief, and sorry to hear about that string of deaths out there. I hope Agent Peart was able to get some information that might help you guys out going forward.”

“Thanks, that is much appreciated. We try to do our best here, but it’s always good to have a second set of eyes.”

Sam hung up the phone and wandered back to the kitchen to find Dean barely slogging in. 

“Just got off the phone with Chief Thomas near Iowa Falls, apparently something happened related to someone you talked to and he wants to touch base on what you talked about.”

“Yea, I sort of expected that call.”

“I figured you might. Agent Peart.”

“What can I say I was listening to a ton of Rush when I made the latest IDs and cards.” 

“At least I get to be Geddy.”

“I have to throw you a bone sometimes.”

“Do you want to call him back or shall I?”

“I will, but after coffee.”

**************************************  
Alice spent the better part of the next hour on her floor crying and yelling out to any God that would listen that life wasn’t fair. Poor Leia had no idea how to act, and spent most of the time on the floor next to her with a hand on her back. Alice took comfort in the human touch, but still couldn’t get past the thought that her whole life was gone, just gone in an instant.

After that first hour, she ran out of tears. Alice sat staring then, having somehow made it to her couch. Leia sat next to her, still trying to comfort her somehow, but there was nothing left. Alice was cold, a husk of herself. It was all she could do to breathe right now.

*********************************  
“Agent Peart, thank you so much for giving me a call. Can you tell me about your investigation out here? Like how that turned out?”

“Oh, of course Chief. I talked with multiple individuals and reviewed all the records and I ultimately concluded that the deaths were natural causes.” Dean sat with his cell phone in hand in the library of the bunker.

“You know that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. There was a nice lady, name of Sharon Brink. You talked with her two days ago I think. She has a boy in pretty bad shape that she cares for at her home. Do you remember her?”

“I do, very nice lady. We did talk.”

“Well, can you tell me what time you left her house?”

“Geez, Chief, I don’t remember exactly what time. It was kind of a whirlwind. I mean I know that was the last person I talked to before I concluded my investigation. I don’t know if I could pinpoint an exact time I left. Is there a reason it’s important?”

“Well, I think you might have been the last one to see her before she was killed, Agent Peart. You see she was killed that night, and I’m trying to see if we have any witnesses or suspects or anything.”

“She was killed? You mean you’ve had another death in that neck of the woods?”

“Unfortunately, yes. She was killed along with her husband and her son. It’s pretty tragic actually.”

“My God, well did you canvas the neighbors, surely someone saw the killer come in. I mean there was no one around when I left, but the neighbors weren’t that far away.”

“The closest neighbor is actually out of town right now, so we don’t really have anything to go on at this point. Did you see any cars around other than hers?”

“No. I don’t remember seeing anybody around at all. That’s pretty normal for a small town like that, though, especially since they were a little off the main road.”

“You don’t have to tell me, trust me I was born and raised here. Well, did she talk to you about anything she had going on, or seem worried or anything?”

“Nope, she seemed perfectly fine Chief. We chatted and then I headed out.”

“Well, tell me this, did you meet her husband, Marty Brink?”

“No, Mrs. Brink was the only one I met other than her son.”

“Yea, young Teddy. Such a shame to see that boy pass, although between you and me it was a blessing. He’s been sick for ten years now. Although, I didn’t think he would pass like this.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Chief; were you close with the family?”

“I knew Marty some, but when my wife was delivering our boy, Sharon actually helped. She was a sweet woman, not an enemy in the world.”

“Well, hopefully you catch the person that killed them. Please let us know if there’s anything we can do, but honestly I just don’t remember anything that could help you.”

“Okay, well I’ll let you get back to work. If you do think of anything please give me a call.”

“That I will do, and if you have any more deaths pop up, give me a call too.”

“Thank you Agent, you take care now.”

Dean hung up the phone, and headed into the kitchen.

“Hey, was that Chief Thomas?” Sam was fixing sandwiches for them both as Dean walked in, closing his phone and slipping it into his pocket.

“Yep, looks like they found the bodies and are starting their investigation. Seems the husband probably offed himself when he found them.”

“You left it clean right?”

“Um, I’ve been doing this how long? Of course I left it clean and the Chief just confirmed no witnesses saw anything. So, eventually the case will go cold, and hopefully with her gone there won’t be any more deaths in the town for a while.”

“Hopefully. I wish the husband had tried to move on. Hey, does it ever bother you that there are so many unsolved cases out there because of us?”

“What do you mean; we solve the cases and make it so there aren’t anymore? We’re heroes.”

“I know, but then there are cases like yours where they’ll never know what happened, and we can only hope they don’t pin it on the dad. Even if they do, though, if they have other family they may always be searching for their daughter’s or son’s or nephew’s killer. I mean the cases we solve go cold Dean, so the police never get to give anyone closure.”

“Still doesn’t bother me. We do these people a service Sam. We ride in and take care of the problems nobody wants to know about. Can you imagine if we told them that she was this evil monster living right under their noses? Nobody in that town would ever trust a neighbor again. They would be too afraid to go to the hospital. If the world knew half of what we do, there would be chaos man. I’m telling you, chaos. So just be the heroes and let it go.”

“I guess you’re right. It just bothers me sometimes.”

“You can’t let it, or you’ll end up going crazy. Just move on to the next case and maybe one day there won’t be any more cases.”


	3. Ch. 3 - Alice The Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice begins to want answers.

Ch. 3  
Alice – The Questioning 

It took three weeks before Alice was able to go back to her work at the bar. It was three weeks of going through every emotion she had. There was even one day where Alice was convinced that her parents weren’t dead. She drove to their house one night, expecting to catch them there hiding from her. That night was a dark one that ended with her sleeping in her old bedroom and. After that, things started to get better. 

Alice went to a therapist one town over and started to be able to finally talk about her parents being gone and what that meant. With the help of a little medication, Alice was even able to plan her parents’ funeral. She picked out clothes for them and worked with the funeral home to get all the details correct. Of course, the funeral was mostly people from their tiny town, but still it was a nice service. A few people even came from Iowa Falls that were patients of her mother. She made sure her parents were put to rest well and figured they would have been happy with that.

From there, it all became paperwork. Alice had to contact life insurance policies and notify what seemed like the whole world about her family’s death. It was enormous the amount of work she had to do. Just to switch the house into her name took an entire day of work. But after three weeks, she finally went to Jim and told him that she was ready to come back to work. It was time for her to start back into a routine according to her therapist. Apparently, structure is what humans needed to get past major life events like this. So, she opened the bar that first Monday and went through the motions.

It was hard that first night. She just kept looking at the stool where Dean sat and wondering what might have happened had she not gone home with him. Maybe she could have driven to her parents’ house. Of course, by now she knew that she would have found them already gone. They were dead by the middle of her shift that night around 8pm. It would have been just about when Dean first came into her life. 

Of course, Alice realized she shouldn’t be obsessing about Dean. After all, Dean was just a one night stand, some guy from the bar that she took home. He was her technical first time, but still, he was just a stranger really. She figured he lingered in her brain just because it happened to be the night her world changed, that had to be it. It had to be the reason that she couldn’t stop picturing his smiling face at the end of the bar. Her handsome stranger was the last good memory Alice had, and she wasn’t sure if she’d ever be able to make a new one.

The Chief kept his word and his deputies worked on the case at every possible moment. They never got anywhere though. It was completely cold by the time Alice walked into the station exactly three months to the day since her family was killed.

“Alice, hey honey, how are you?” The Chief greeted her with a smile as she was ushered into his office by his secretary.

“I’ve been better. How are you Chief?”

“I’m good, still working hard on your family’s case.”

“That’s actually what I came to talk to you about. I was hoping you had some news for me.”

“Well, no, no we don’t Alice. You know the crime lab boys went out and they combed that place and found nothing useful. We have no witnesses, so nothing there. We’re just….”

“You’re nowhere, absolutely nowhere. Did you even analyze the bullets from my Dad and brother? Maybe they match something in the system.”

“Alice, I told you, they couldn’t recover the bullet from your brother. It must have been a hollow point and it shattered on impact. We couldn’t make anything out of it.”

“And the other bullet?”

“It’s inconclusive.” Alice did not like the way the Chief looked away from her eyes as he spoke. There was something he was hiding.

“Inconclusive my ass, what aren’t you telling me?”

“Now Alice, this is still an ongoing investigation and I can’t tell you everything.”

“Just tell me Chief, who the hell am I going to tell? They took away my whole family.” With those words Alice’s eyes filled with tears.

“Oh honey, you have to find a way to move on. Don’t you have some friends that you could hang out with?”

“I guess you don’t know just how unpopular I was in high school. I was the brainy kid, the only one in my circle that didn’t go to college. So, no I have no friends to share this with. Now, tell me how I move on from my world being taken away.” She felt her eyes fill with fire as she spoke and stared him down, willing the Chief to tell her what he knew.

“Okay, but you aren’t going to like what I have to say.”

“Just say it. Tell me what you have.” Her voice rose as she wiped tears from her eyes.

“The bullet that killed your Dad was from your Dad’s gun.”

“What? Oh my God, so he tried to fight back? He must have seen the guy that did this and they took the gun.”

“Well, you see that’s where we’re a little baffled because the only prints on your Dad’s gun were your Dad’s. So, we’re trying to figure this out, and we don’t want to make any assumptions.”

“Chief how is that possible? My Dad would never kill Teddy or himself. They must have forced him. Plus, he didn’t have hollow point bullets. I mean did you ever figure out what they used to stab my Mom?” Alice’s mind was swirling with this new information and what it meant.

“No, they took that with them we think, which makes the whole thing odd. I mean it could be your Dad tried to shoot the guy and ended up, I don’t know…”

“Oh My God, Chief this is wrong all wrong.”

“That brings me to where I am Alice. I’m stuck. Now, I have to conclude the investigation so that you can get those life insurance policies that I get letters about. They won’t pay out if there’s a chance it was suicide of anybody. So, I need to resolve the case, and I need to conclude that whoever robbed your house killed your family. That’s the cleanest way.”

“Chief, I told you I don’t think anyone robbed my house. There was nothing missing. The person didn’t even go upstairs. Everything was exactly where I remembered it even the safe and my Mom’s jewelry. I think someone was there to kill my Mom.”

“Alice, we can’t go down that rabbit hole. That would mean someone here in town is a killer and no one wanted to hurt your Mom. If we start digging, then it will take forever and come to the same result. Plus, they might say your Dad killed them both and then we’d be looking at a worse case, and we don’t need to smear your Dad’s good name on some weird evidence.”

“What are you saying Chief?”

“I’m saying we need to close this case, and you need to find some peace in that Alice. The Department has other cases to work on, and you need to move forward with your life. I know it will be hard, but Alice we’re not going to solve this thing in a way that you like if we keep digging.”

“Maybe you’re right, but I just….something bugs me about it all Chief. I mean it’s so weird and for them not to have taken anything. I just don’t understand.”

“You probably never will Alice. Now, is there anything I can help you do? Do you need help selling the house because Maureen down there at the ReMax Office can try to post it, maybe to some out of town buyers?”

“Thank you Chief. I’ll think about it, but right now I’m not ready for that.”

“Okay, well if I hear anything I’ll call you and if you hear something you call me. Otherwise, I wish you luck honey.”

“Thank you Chief.”

******************************************  
Alice went home that night and pondered through everything she had just learned. The new information that her Dad’s gun had killed him hit her to the core. She had so many questions. I mean why would someone bring a gun and some kind of knife to do a robbery? Then, why would they not take everything after her family was dead? And, now why would they take her Dad’s gun and shoot him? None of it made sense. Of course, the alternative was worse. She prayed that her Dad hadn’t killed himself in despair. It would mean his last few moments on this Earth were full of pain, and then why not just call her? Why not come find her at the bar? Or call the police?

She spent the afternoon lingering on her questions before going down to open the bar. It was a Monday, so hopefully quiet for the first few hours. After that, she only hoped she could get lost in her work and not have to think about all these new questions.

What seemed like an eternity later, Alice was heading up to her apartment to try to get some sleep. It was bound to be a restless night again. As she closed the door, she pulled out her phone. Normally, it would be the time she would see a text from her Mom and reply saying she was safely inside. Those had stopped months ago, though, and now she only really checked for emails related to the dozen tasks she had to handle at any given time. She opened her text messages to read the last nice messages with her Dad where he told her how proud he was that she was sticking around to help out with Teddy. It was then she saw Dean’s text.

A lightbulb went off in her head. Dean was a private investigator. The Chief might be right that they had to close their investigation to help with the insurance and everything, but that didn’t mean someone else couldn’t start their own investigation. She wondered if it would be weird to reach out to Dean and ask for his help, but in the end, it was his job right? Alice had money since her parents’ death, so she could pay him. Sure, it might be awkward at first because they had slept together – well tried to sleep together- but that probably wouldn’t bother him. He was older than her; surely he would be mature enough to help out.

So, Alice pushed dial when Dean’s number came up and listened as the phone rang. It hadn’t occurred to her that it was 3 am at all; just that she finally had an idea, a possible way to answer her questions.

“He…Hello.” A deep, groggy voice answered on the other end.

“Dean?” 

“Uh, yeah, who is this?” The gravel in his voice instantly brought back memories. They were pleasant at first, but cut like a knife as they brought her back to what was happening that very night as she lay in her bed with Dean.

“It’s um…it’s Alice. I’m sorry to bother you.”

“Alice? Um, what, what time is it?”

“It’s, oh crap it’s 3am. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you Dean, but I just got off work at the bar, and….”

“Oh Alice, hey baby girl. It’s alright, no worries. What’s going on? Were you thinking about me?” Alice could feel his charming smile through the phone as he woke up. She knew Dean was a player, and that he knew exactly how to talk to a woman, so it came as no surprise that he knew what to say now.

“Actually, I was calling you to ask if you could help me. “

“Help you with what sweetheart?” Dean was definitely waking up now; she could hear the smoothness creep into his talk.

“My family, well someone attacked my family and the police are closing the investigation and I know you said you were a private investigator and all. So, I was hoping maybe you could come out and maybe look into it.” There was a pause after she spoke, and she almost wondered if Dean had hung up the phone.

“Uh, I’m not sure if that’s really in my wheelhouse Alice, but I uh….”

“Please Dean, please. I mean anything you could do would be helpful. I just hate not knowing and I can pay you. I swear I’ll pay you for every minute you look into the case.”

“Alice, I don’t know if I can. I mean let me check with my brother and call you back tomorrow?”

“Yes of course Dean. I’m so sorry to bother you. I know it’s annoying to hear from the girl that you couldn’t even really have sex with and all, but I just…I have no one else.” She didn’t mean to say anything, but the words just slipped out. It was far too easy to talk to Dean even over the phone.

“Alice, Alice, slow down. You know I had an amazing time with you, so please don’t think that’s what this is about. It’s just we don’t typically work cases like that, so I need to talk with my brother and I’ll call you back. I swear. Trust me; I’d love to see you again. I’m just not sure if we can work the case or not.”

“Okay, thank you Dean. Thank you so much even if you don’t help me, thank you for just answering the phone.”

“You can call me anytime Alice, now go get some sleep and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

With those words, Dean hung up the phone and Alice wasn’t sure what to think. So, she had a few drinks and crashed out. It was all she could do besides waiting for his call.

**********************  
“Dude how long have you been up?”

“Got a call at 3, and I couldn’t go back to sleep.” Dean answered his brother with a shrug as he sat behind the laptop screen typing away. The library lights came on around him, and Sam came around to stand over his shoulder.

“What are you looking for?”

“Dude why are you up?”

“What do you mean? I usually get up at 6?”

“Don’t know how we are related, no clue.” Dean shook his head as his brother strolled closer.

“Who called? What are you looking up?”

“Geez, too many questions man. Why don’t you go run or have a smoothie or something and let me finish what I was looking for?” 

“Fine, but you know I’m better at research.”

“Ughhhhhh…..fine. Listen, you remember that case out in Iowa a few months ago?”

“Yea, near Iowa Falls, right?”

“That’s the one. Well, so last night the girl I met at the bar, Alice, she called me. She said her family was attacked and wanted me to come investigate it.”

“Wait, like as in the FBI investigate it?”

“No. I told her I was a private investigator.”

“Closer to the truth than you normally tell women.”

“Are you going to bust my chops all morning or help?”

“Sorry man. Have some more coffee would you?”

“I will, but I was trying to find out if a family had recently been attacked in her area. She said her family was and the police were closing the case, and it sounded like they didn’t come to a real conclusion. I wanted to see if it was our kind of thing or not.”

“Wait, are you thinking about going back out there? Since when do you revisit the same lady twice? Actually, come to think of it, since when do you give them your phone number?”

“Listen, Alice was special. She wasn’t just some bar floozy. She and I happened to get along very well and I thought if we were ever driving through then maybe I’d stop in to her bar again.”

“Wow.”

“What?”

“That’s just really, um, not like you Dean.”

“Again, are you giving me a hard time, or helping me to search?” Dean glared at his brother.

“Let me get my laptop and you get some coffee you old grouch.”

“I am not old.”

“Okay grandpa in the old man’s robe.”

“I swear Sam.”

“Go. I’ll be back in a second.”

From there, the two men sat opposite each other digging into every resource they could find. It seemed there hadn’t been a family attacked since Dean was in town last. Another hour passed, and it was Sam who found the first bit of anything.

“Oh, wow, how did we miss this?” The younger man ran his fingers through his hair and Dean looked up instantly.

“What, what do you have?”

“It looks like there have actually been two other sick children that have died in the past 3 months.”

“What? In Iowa Falls from the same hospital?”

“No, and that’s why I think we didn’t notice. It looks like they died in a care home, a small place. They are in the same jurisdiction though, so the same Chief would be in charge of the investigation. Seems Chief Thomas didn’t think enough of it to call us, though.”

“Wait, I ganked the bitch that was doing the killing.”

“Either you were wrong, or more than likely there’s another monster in town.”

“Shit. Well, that doesn’t explain Alice’s family, though. You still didn’t find anything about a family that was attacked, right?”

“Nope nothing and you know these new deaths could just be of natural causes. That’s at least what the coroner is saying.”

“If you saw that boy, then you’d know the coroner is just trying to not have some weird scandal break out. I mean the look of terror on his face Sam; it was….”

“Should we take a ride over there, or wait and see what shakes out?”

“No other cases around are there?”

“Nope, at least not ones that aren’t already handled.”

“Then, let’s take a ride after breakfast.”

“Sounds good. Do you want to call Alice?”

“No, not yet. She’s probably still sleeping.”

“Oh, you remember her sleeping habits?” Sam smiled at him. 

“No, I remember that she ran a bar that closed at 2 am and it’s only 8. You act like I have something with this girl that I don’t Sam.”

“I just think it’s weird you left her your number is all. The old Dean never would have done that.”

“Ever occur to you that I’ve matured? Maybe I wasn’t just looking for a no-name one night stand?”

“Nope, not once. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to get a short run in before breakfast.”

“Well, try not to have a heart attack. You’re almost as old as I am remember?”

“Not even close Dean, not even close.”

*******************************  
“Dean?” Alice had been waiting by the phone since she woke up, but not one call. Now, as she waited on her first customers of the day downstairs the phone rang. She saw his name pop up and something in her lifted.

“Yea, hey Alice.”

“So, can you come? I mean will you help me?”

“Sounds like we can at least come and talk to you about the case, but uh we have to take care of something nearby first. So, it’ll be tomorrow before we come to talk to you.” She sensed a weird hesitation in his voice. It seemed since her parents passing, she could sense people more. Not just in knowing when someone was present near her physically, but sense almost what their motives were or their intents. Alice assumed it was just because she herself was more sensitive right now.

“Um. Okay, I mean if you’re nearby, then you can come stay here if you want. I mean…not with me…well with me, but um…” She kicked herself for fumbling. Of course she wanted Dean to come and stay with her. She wanted to feel him wrapped around her again, feel that comforting touch that was uniquely Dean Winchester. It wasn’t what she meant to offer, though.

“Uh...no, that’s okay. We won’t be that close by. I mean we will, but don’t worry about it. We’ll just come out to the bar and chat with you when we can.” Dean fumbled talking to her too, and Alice wondered if he felt something for her as well. Sure, it would be nice to think she wasn’t just some girl that he hooked up with, but could she even dream that a man like him would feel something for her? Alice sighed and resigned herself to making sense of her own crazy, jumbled thoughts after she got off this phone call.

“Sounds good. If it’s after 4, then I’ll be at the bar, so come downstairs. Otherwise, come knock upstairs.”

“Alright, that’s our plan then.” Dean hung up at those words and Alice let out an exasperated sigh. How could she be so stupid? More importantly, how could she feel so good talking to him? Dean had held significance for her, but it cut so deeply in both directions that she wasn’t sure what to make of it.

*****************************  
“Okay, that sounded awkward. What the hell did you do with this girl Dean?” Sam caught him right away as he hung up the phone.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Right. Let’s see, you gave her your number, you were up doing research for her at the crack of dawn, and now you’re fumbling your words like a teenager on the phone. Was this your Zorro thing? Did you finally get your kinks out with her?”

“Really Sam, really? You want to do this right now?”

“You don’t have to tell me anything. I’m just saying she seems like more than a one-night stand.”

“Well, maybe she is. I don’t know. I mean she hadn’t called me for 3 months and then bam she calls and all the stuff we did came flooding back.”

“Whoa, no need to be angry man.”

“I’m not angry, I’m just weird. I don’t know why but I want to help her. Maybe it’s what you said; we leave people with unanswered questions. It sounds like Alice has unanswered questions and whether it’s something we’d normally do or not, maybe we can help her get some answers.”

“Alright. I’ll back off man. Just know that you can talk to me if you want. I mean I’ve fallen for more than one girl in my day and maybe I could help shed some light on your situation.”

“You know what, shut up with the feelings. Let’s just listen to some music and get to Iowa.” Dean turned up the stereo and Sam leaned back. They just drove from that point forward, heading for a mystery, but at least heading there in Baby – their home away from home.

****************************************


	4. Ch. 4 - Alice the Damsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean returns in Alice's time of need.

Ch. 4 Alice – The Damsel

“So, Chief, you’re telling us that two new bodies drop in your area and you don’t give the FBI a call why?” Sam took the lead as they sat in the Chief’s office.

“They died of natural causes gentlemen. The coroner confirmed it. So, there was no need to alarm you. I didn’t even call you last time. These things happen, children die. It’s a sad fact of life, but one that we have to live with. Now, I don’t appreciate your tone sir.”

“Well, I don’t care if you appreciate it. You know what, give me the files and Peart and I will take a look and see about these natural causes that have your citizens dropping like flies.”

“Ah yes, Agent Peart. You ever remember anything about talking to Mrs. Brink?”

“No, why? You haven’t solved that murder case yet?” Dean responded quickly as ever with an attack to the pride that the Chief wore. He didn’t like these small town guys and how they would cover things up that they didn’t understand.

“Uh, no, no we haven’t. You know you FBI boys come in here and the least you could do is help. I don’t think the children are anything but natural causes, but if you could take a look at the Brink case, well…..” Dean deflated at the look on the Chief’s face. He seemed defeated somehow and he felt for the guy. After all, these small towns didn’t have the resources, especially not to deal with the kind of stuff Sam and Dean did.

“Sorry man, I don’t mean to give you a hard time. It’s just we want things solved the same as you. You give us the Brink file and we’ll take a look.” Dean sighed and gave the Chief an understanding nod.

“Thank you guys, and please if you find anything; well I have someone that would sure like some answers.” He took off his hat in a final appeal to the two men, and Sam and Dean took the files as they were ushered into a room to inspect them.

*****************************  
“Hang on, Dean; didn’t you say that the Mom sucked the little boy dry?” Sam slid the Brink file over to Dean who looked up from where he was reading about the 2nd of the two latest dead children.

“Yea, she made a last ditch effort to save herself.” 

“Well, it says here that he died from a bullet to the heart. Dad died from a bullet to the head. They concluded it was a burglary gone wrong.”

“What? There’s no way Sam. I saw that kid, he was not shot.”

“Coroner’s name on this is Ulrich.”

“Ulrich? That’s the same as on this case. Hang on….” Dean flipped to the other file he had and opened a few pages down. “Ulrich. Huh, I think we have a coroner that takes a few liberties in his examinations.”

It was at that moment that the Chief poked his head into the room. “Hey, you guys doing alright? It’s 7, and if I don’t get home in time for dinner the wife’s going to be angry.”

“We’re fine Chief; actually, we were hoping to see some more files, like the ones from the other deaths that Peart looked at the last time he was here.” Sam spoke to him first.

“Well, I can have my secretary pull those first thing tomorrow; you fellas want to come back say around 11?” 

“Sure, we can do that. Do you mind if we leave these files in here and walk out with you?”

“Not at all, nobody will bother them.” Sam and Dean stood up and followed the Chief as he made his way towards the front exit of the station.

“So, you never thought anything was odd with all these cases, Chief?” Sam asked him as they made their way out into the night air.

“You know those first few cases were when I was just an Officer, and I was always told to trust in what the Coroner says. My Chief at the time told me time and again that cops weren’t meant to question that medical stuff. He said we just take the evidence and follow it to where it leads, don’t try to second guess people that know more than you. I took that to heart.”

“What happened to the old Chief, can we talk to him?”

“No. Unfortunately, he’s one of your files in there. He went into the hospital to have his gallbladder removed and well he never did make it back out. That’s when they named me Chief, and I even investigated his case. Thing is Coroner has said natural causes for each of these, and I don’t want to question him. He’s been here for as long as I can remember. “

“That’s Ulrich right?” Dean piped into the conversation.

“Yep. He’s a good man. You should talk to him; maybe it will put your suspicions to rest. You look at the Brink file at all?”

“Yes, and I don’t know if we have much more than you found there, but we’ll keep looking at it. Is there anything not mentioned in the file that you think we should know?”

“Only that Mrs. Brink’s daughter could use some answers. Poor girl’s been out of her mind with grief over this and all I could do was close out the case so that she could get the life insurance okay.”

“A daughter? She wasn’t mentioned in the file.” Dean got a weird feeling as he heard about this new information.

“Yea, well, there was no need. She wasn’t at the house when this happened. I can’t blame her for asking questions though. It looks like the boy was shot with a hollow point and the Dad with his own gun. Couple that with the mom being stabbed, and I’ll be damned if I can give her any answers.”

“The boy was shot with a hollow point?” Dean probed further, now convinced the coroner had some explaining to do.

“Yep. Coroner said that the sick bastard shot the boy point blank in the chest. I can’t imagine someone in my town being that cold, so I just pray it was somebody passing through. You need any more information, you let me know.”

“You know it might not hurt for us to talk to the daughter if we can, maybe she can shed some light?” Sam followed up, wondering if the girl had seen her brother’s body and would be able to answer their questions better. He also wanted to rule out that she wasn’t a creature just like her mother.

“I’ll try to call her in the morning and see if she can come by. I don’t know, though, she wasn’t too happy the last time we talked. If she can, I’ll have her stop in tomorrow around lunchtime, that’ll give you guys a little bit to settle in.”

“Sounds good Chief, oh and is there a place with some good food around here, maybe a nice pie selection?” Dean smiled as they reached their cars.

“Go over to The Starlight Diner, it’s just a couple of miles into the next town. They always have fresh pie there.”

*************************************  
Sam and Dean were sitting at the Starlight Diner within the next hour after changing out of their suits at the hotel. They had polished off delicious hometown meals, and Dean was already excited about the blueberry pie he ordered.

“So, a daughter? I don’t remember you mentioning a daughter.” Sam struck up the conversation now that his brother’s mouth wasn’t full anymore.

“I didn’t know they had one. I didn’t really look around the house after I ganked her. She didn’t tell me about a daughter either. I wonder if she was protecting the girl. I mean she literally said nothing.”

“Do you think the daughter is the same as her? Maybe she’s our second monster?”

“Maybe. I guess we’ll find out tomorrow if she comes to talk to us; although, I’m not sure if we should talk to Coroner first thing?” A nice older waitress placed two plates on the table in front of them. Dean’s was blueberry pie covered in extra whip cream per his request where the second in front of Sam was just a small slice of key lime pie with no whip cream.

“Thank you very much.” Dean smiled at the waitress as she walked away. “No. I say we finish going through the files and then talk to the Coroner. I’m sure there’s a lot he needs to explain, but I think we need to get the full picture first.” 

“Sounds like a plan. I think tonight we’ll research succubi and figure out if they can even have children. You did bring the dagger with you right?”

“That I did, and I actually made a second after this case, so you have a bronze encrusted dagger as well. And is it really succubi?”

“Yes, that’s the plural Dean.”

“Weird.”

“No jokes, please. I’m too tired to hear them.” Sam rolled his eyes and then watched as Dean put a fork into his pie, stealing a taste for himself.

“Really Dean?” Sam gave him a perturbed look.

“What?”

*************************  
Later in the hotel room, the two men scoured websites on their laptops. It seemed succubi were not terribly common in the modern day. So far, they had a few obscure references, but not much more. Before they knew it, it was 1:30 in the morning.

“Well, all I’ve found is some vague reference to succubi only being able to have offspring with a human. Apparently, the children aren’t full succubi so they don’t have to rely on killing. I guess that means that they may not even know that they are monsters.”

“Better than I’ve found, which is nada.”

“I’m tired Dean. I’m crashing out. I’ll start fresh in the morning; maybe make a few phone calls.”

“Alright. I think I might go hit up a bar and have a few before last call.” Dean stood up, stretching out before heading over to put his boots back on.

“You’re going to see her aren’t you?” Sam smiled at him.

“Maybe. So what? She does run a bar Sam. It’s a place where they serve drinks and you can have fun.”

“You and I both know why you’re going there. You like her.”

“Actually, I was just thinking it might be the best time to talk to her about what happened with her family. She’ll be closing up and tired, so probably more honest.”

“Right. Fine, well, I’ll meet you at the station if you don’t make it back here.”

“I’ll be back here. I don’t dig the morning after thing Sam.”

“So, you are planning to spend the night. Nice man. I hope she’s even better this time, but make sure you actually ask about her family, huh?”

“I will, now go to bed. You definitely need your beauty sleep.” Dean threw his jacket on and headed out to the Impala.

***************************  
Alice toiled away that night, but all she could think about was talking to Dean the next day. There was so much peace that came with the thought that she would have someone new investigating her family’s murders. Dean did that for her, despite the fact that she barely knew him. It was like she could trust him inherently, and she needed that desperately right now.

As 2am approached, Alice closed out the last tab and was soon cleaning up the bar. She made quick work of most of it given that the bar had been slow most of the night, but the chairs she always had to flip last before she was able to run a quick broom over the floor. On her second table, she heard the door open to the bar and cursed herself for not locking it before, but then again her mind was somewhere else all night.

“Sorry, the bar’s closed. There’s a 24 hour liquor store two streets over if you need your fix.” Alice called out to the new patron without even looking up.

“Hi Alice.” Dean’s voice made Alice stop instantly. That same gravel that she heard in her dreams made her heart skip a beat in person. She looked up slowly, taking in his form.

“Hi Dean.” Remain calm, just remain calm. She chanted it to herself internally as she pressed down on her desire to run into his arms.

“Do you want some help closing up so we can talk?” He smiled as he sauntered down.

“Um, sure. Can you flip these chairs while I put the till in the safe?”

“You got it.” He smiled again as he approached the first table. When Alice returned, Dean was already starting to sweep in the corner.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.”

“Nonsense, just grab the dustpan, huh? I’ll be done with this quick.” Dean said nothing else as he moved around the floor expeditiously. Alice moved to him each time he paused and flipped the dustpan down so he could sweep whatever he picked up in. It was beautiful to watch him work. Those strong arms manhandled the broom like he had done it a million times. She wondered if he had ever been in the navy or something, or maybe he had a huge house to go home to that required this type of skill. She smiled a little to herself as she ruminated on the idea of Dean the millionaire come to save her in her time of need.

“Alice?” She was broken from her thought as he spoke.

“Oh, I’m sorry what did you say?”

“I said I think this is the last pan full.” He smirked at her in that perfect way that Dean seemed to always have and she flipped down the dustpan one last time. From there it was a quick empty and the bar was ready to be locked up again.

“Thanks, want to come upstairs, or should we lock up and chat here?”

“Let’s head upstairs. It’s a little cozier.” He grinned again and Alice led the way to her apartment. 

It was almost surreal to have Dean there again, and she couldn’t help but wish that it was under such different circumstances. If only he was there to create another good memory, but no he was there to talk about how the last memory of him was sullied by her family’s death. 

“Do you…do you want a drink?” She stuttered a little at the thought as Dean took off his boots and jacket.

“Sure, you still got that whiskey?”

“I do. Have a seat, and I’ll bring it right over.” Alice sighed as she reached for glasses from the cupboard. She wasn’t sure if it was the same two glasses from that first night with Dean, but they were the same set. For some reason that was enough to flood her mind with too many images and memories. The good came in first, but the bad came flying shortly behind. By the time Alice reached the couch, there were already tears waiting in her eyes.

“Alice, are you okay?” Dean took the drink only long enough to sit it down before wiping the first tear from her eye.

“Dean, I….my family, they…..”

“It’s okay, here, put your drink down and come here.” Those inviting arms extended and Alice had to do as he asked. 

She fell into Dean roughly and the tears started. All the hurt and pain that she had finally learned to control so that she could function came screaming out. Dean was here, and he was going to save her. He had to save her because no one else could. Alice had no more family and she had no closure, but Dean would make it better. There was something in her core that said he would make it better. Alice hadn’t meant to cry, she hadn’t meant to be a pity case for him. It was the last thing she wanted, but as the smell of sandalwood wafted through her nose there was nothing she could do to stop the tears. Dean held her, saying things that only made her feel more comforted. He whispered words of praise and support as he gripped her tightly in those strong arms. His soft flannel brushing her cheeks as he adjusted here and there.

Alice got lost in it all, and before she knew it, her eyes closed and she fell asleep. When she awoke an hour later, Dean still held her. She slowly moved back from his grasp and found him asleep above her. He opened his eyes as she moved and looked at her.

“Hey, are you feeling better?” That sleep grogginess was in his voice now.

“Yea. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to blubber all over you and then drool on you.”

“What have I told you about apologizing? You don’t need to; I understand baby girl.”

“Thank you Dean. I think I should probably just go crash out and talk to you about everything tomorrow. I’m pretty tired.” Alice smiled at him half-heartedly, knowing that Dean might choose right now to walk away from her and never see her again. She couldn’t blame him. Alice was just some girl that called him for help and then turned into a soggy mess.

“Do you want me stay? I don’t mind, and I could use a good night’s rest next to a beautiful woman.” He smirked at her as he sat forward.

“Um. If you want to, you can.”

“I mean I don’t want to impose. My brother and I have a hotel room, so I can just come back tomorrow.” Alice kicked herself at his words. She hadn’t meant to insinuate he should leave. Hell, she wanted Dean to stay more than anything. This was the best she had felt since her family died, and it was in the arms of a stranger.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I meant I’d love it if you stayed, but I don’t want to force you.”

“No more apologizing with me, or I’ll have to spank you.” He winked at her as he tilted her chin up and kissed her lips. It was chaste and sweet and exactly what Alice needed. She hummed into his lips, and Dean pulled back with a smile. “Come on; let’s go to bed baby girl.”


	5. Ch. 5 - Dean - The Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion of Dean and Alice leads to a night they'll never forget.

Ch. 5 – Dean – The Knight

Alice’s eyes opened with a start as the arm around her twitched suddenly. She squinted until the clock came into view. It was only just after 5am. The darkness in the room slowly faded as the light of the moon became enough for her eyes to adjust and take in the situation. She rolled slightly and came face to face with Dean. His forehead had beads of sweat and his eyes were squinted shut. Alice watched as his breathing increased and she heard a soft grunt from his lips. It dawned on her then that he was having a nightmare. With a firm hand pressed to his chest, Alice shifted Dean slightly.

“Dean, Dean, wake up.” With a sudden gasp, Dean’s eyes opened. He looked out of his mind at first, like he was expecting to wake up surrounded by monsters. His hand gripped her body tightly and Alice could only stare. It was the first time she had seen any vulnerability in him.

“Oh….oh Alice. Alice. Hey, sorry, I was uh….”

“It was just a nightmare; don’t worry. I have them all the time, but you’re safe. You’re here with me Dean and you’re safe.”

“I…sorry I’ve seen some things that well….”

“Shhh…you don’t have to explain.” She planted a finger on his lips and then moved to caressing his cheek. “We all have bad stuff floating in our heads Dean. There’s no reason to apologize for it.”

“Says the girl who apologizes about everything?” His smooth smirk came back as he threaded fingers into her hair and pulled her down for a soft kiss.

Alice felt more in his lips now, as if he was thanking her for waking him from the nightmare. She hummed in appreciation and rolled so she was on top of him. God bless Dean for sleeping in only his boxer briefs, because now she could feel his warm skin pressed to her. Her tank top was no barrier to the heat that reached her and Alice felt herself warm to him.

Dean ventured his tongue into her lips softly and she moved her own to stroke along his. It amplified the wet that was growing in her panties. Moisture had already started to pool there at just the sight of this man in her bed, but his tongue somehow hit a button that caused a deluge. She pulled back with a sigh and moved to kiss his neck. Dean leaned his head back with a hum.

“What are you up to?” Alice continued her trail along his neck and onto his clavicle, playing her tongue directly into the dint in the middle of his chest.

“I’m just thanking you properly for coming to help when I called.” She leaned up smiling at him before continuing a trail down his chest and over each nipple. Her tongue and lips played along his skin.

“Alice, you don’t have to thank me. I mean I like what you’re…oh…..” Her tongue had just traced the small trail of hair Dean had leading to the top of his boxers as he spoke. Alice loved that he got lost as she played just above the elastic band with her tongue. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do though.”

“I’ve wanted to do this since the first night you came into my bar.” She lifted his briefs up and slowly slid them down. Dean’s cock was already coming to life as she did, and by the time she had pulled them from his feet, he was fully hard. His eyes met hers and she made a show of crawling back up the bed and throwing the covers and sheets to the side as she did. 

Her tongue met the base of his cock first and Dean inhaled sharply as she slid along his shaft before planting a soft kiss to the underside of his head. Alice slid to the side a little and gave the same treatment to every inch of him that she could reach. Then, her fingers slid along his legs before grazing lightly over his balls, testing his reaction.

“Oh God yes.” The sighed phrase was enough as she slid one hand over him in the same way before cradling his balls. Her other hand shifted his cock so the head was now at her awaiting lips and she looked up at Dean.   
“Tell me what you want Dean.” She purred the words out softly and waited for his response.

“I want you to make me cum.” He emphasized the word cum and Alice felt her body respond instantly. She let a breath escape her before plunging her mouth down onto his length and felt a growl reverberate through Dean’s entire body.

She played her tongue along him and sucked him as her other hand played softly with his balls. Dean started to make noises, like he had never done with her before. He seemed out of control, and Alice loved it. She loved that she was making him feel like this. She tried to watch him as best she could, but the more she continued the more she found herself lost in the sensation of sucking Dean’s cock. It felt so perfectly right in her mouth, and the salty tangs of liquid that slid from his tip seemed to mirror those that slid from her own core. Alice was lost in it all, and it was the first time her mind had cleared in forever. 

“Can I….oh fuck…..can I hold your hair?” Dean practically groaned the words out as he spoke and Alice pulled off of him to look up. His hand was reaching out, but clenched as if he didn’t dare do something that would make her stop.

“Please. Show me how you like it.” She smiled and returned to her task. In less than a minute, Dean had gathered her dark brown locks up and was holding them out of her face. He was giving himself a full view, she mused. God, the thought of him wanting to watch her devour his most private part was so hot she gushed again as she moved. Dean was driving her crazy and he wasn’t even doing anything.

In another moment, she heard another growl as the fingers of his other hand slid into her hair as well, but these moved along her scalp connecting her to the sensations of his body even more.

“Slow down. I like it when you….when you….oh yes….move slow and hard ….and….unh….really suck on my head baby girl.” His words only spurred her on as she slowed her speed and pressed her tongue on him harder. He moaned out sharply as she pulled him almost out and gave a fierce suck to his head. She then let him guide her back down his cock at a slower pace and looked up to see Dean’s mouth hanging open.

Alice continued allowing Dean to set the pace for her. The last guy she was with had preferred it when she went fast and barely used her tongue at all. It always felt like he was just in a rush to get off. There was a reason Alice didn’t sleep with him as her first time. Dean, though, Dean was thoroughly enjoying this. She could feel as his muscles tightened with each of her pulls outward and hear in his voice the sheer pleasure as she allowed him to press her down slowly. Somehow there was so much intimacy in doing this so slowly.

“Oh yes….oh…I’m going to cum baby girl, pull off if you want to.” Dean was hurried in his words and she felt the hand that held her head go slack, giving her the freedom to release him if she wanted. Alice had no intent of that though, she wanted this perfect moment of pleasure for Dean, and she wanted to feel it with every piece of her body.

“Huh….Uh……OH YES ALICE!!!!” Dean cried out as his fingers gripped her head. He didn’t push down, just froze as his body pulsed and cum filled her mouth. Alice let it fill her tongue and splash against her throat. The salty bitterness made her wetter as each spasm of his cock gave her more. 

When he was finished Dean relaxed back with a heavy sigh. Alice pulled up, licking Dean’s cock free of any remnants and he shivered with each movement. She smiled at the power she felt and raised herself back up to lay next to him.

“Now that was hot.” She smiled at Dean who was just barely regaining his breathing.

“That was definitely not your first time doing that.”

“I said I was a virgin not an angel remember?” She giggled a little and Dean laughed with her softly. 

His fingers found the side of her face and leaned in, kissing her with soft passion. Alice expected him to only linger a little and then fall back asleep quickly, but she was wrong. Dean deepened their kiss, and then rolled himself to be half on top of her. He pulled back, but it was only to look into her eyes as if gauging his next move carefully.

“Speaking of which, would you like to finish what we started last time?” There was a twinkle in his eye as he spoke.

“Don’t you need to rest before….I mean I thought…”

“If you let me do what I love, then I’ll be ready to go again in no time. What do you say Alice?” Dean gazed at her so softly as his thumb brushed along her cheek.

“Yes.” Alice said the word and Dean smiled as he moved to peel her tank top up and over her head. His fingers made quick work of her panties then and before she knew it she was bare before him again. This time, there was less anxiety in her. She felt comfortable with him, her Dean, her knight in shining armor.

“My God, you’re so beautiful.” Dean’s lips trailed along her collarbone much as she did his.

Alice sighed, relaxing her head back as she forced her eyes closed so that she could truly just feel him. He said he wanted to do what he loved, and she wanted to let him do whatever he wanted to her right then. She was more than happy to cede all control to Dean and just enjoy whatever pleasure he wanted to give her. The introduction of his lips to her clit made her gasp and wake from her musing. 

“Oh Dean, you don’t have to if you don’t want. I’m ready, really ready.”

“Oh sweet Alice. This is what I always want to do. I love your taste. I love how you sigh and moan when I do this.” He inserted a finger into her flooded hole and she did just as he had described. “Mostly, though, I love the feel of you all hot and wet spreading over my mouth and chin.” Fuck, had she forgotten just how well Dean could talk to a woman? His words were like honey to her ears.

“Dean….I….oh yes right there.” His finger had just found that sweet spot inside of her. He rocked it slowly even as his lips took their time exploring the rest of her. Alice was near paralyzed as Dean moved.

“You’re so wet already. I love it. Let’s try something, huh? We’ll make sure you’re nice and ready for me tonight.” He hummed against her clit and she felt a second finger filling her. It was enough to take her breath away and her head rolled back. Alice had never felt this full before. “Open your eyes and look at me baby girl.” Dean rocked his fingers in her as he spoke and she had to fight against her every inclination to look up at him.

“Oh Dean….that’s so…”

“You like that? Tell me how you feel right now.”

“Full, so full.” She moaned as he leaned back down from speaking and sucked her clit between his lips. “Fuck.” It was the only word that came to her brain at that moment. 

“You’re doing so good baby, just relax and let your body stretch and enjoy.” He moved his fingers insistently and the full feeling soon gave way to pleasure. It ran along her skin as he continued his movements. “Feels good doesn’t it?” 

“Yes, oh Dean yes…please don’t stop.” She felt her head rolling back and tried to fight it. She wanted to look at him, see those green eyes burn into her as she came. Just then, Alice felt Dean stretch her further, sliding a third finger inside of her. A low groan escaped her lips and with one more rock of his fingers Alice exploded around him. Her pussy pulsed on his fingers, squeezing them hard and making her release that much more exquisite.

When Alice realized her eyes were closed, she opened them to find herself staring into the face of a God. Dean Winchester, her knight, had just given her the most intense orgasm she had ever had in her life and she couldn’t even form the words to thank him for it.

“Now, I think you’re ready for me, unless you want to stop.” The thought of feeling Dean filling her up made her body respond once again. She felt her pussy flutter and more blood rush to the already pulsing area. There was no way on earth she wanted to stop.

“No. I want you inside of me, please.”

“My God, how could I refuse that face?” Dean leaned down and kissed her softly and she felt him hard and ready against her thigh, making her body scream out for him. “Any chance you bought condoms?”

“Yes, there’s some in the drawer, but I didn’t know what size, so…” Dean smiled and leaned towards the nightstand, opening the top drawer. He pulled out the three boxes and grinned at her. Dean laughed as he tossed one box, then a second over the bed. He opened the third and pulled out a golden square. Alice couldn’t help but smile.

“Now, you’ll know and the next time I come through town, well…..”

“Maybe we should make sure this is good first, in case you never want to come back.” She blushed a little and Dean was on her in an instant. He held her face and forced her to look into his eyes. 

“You know my threat of spanking you isn’t just if you apologize again. I will spank you if you keep doubting yourself too. You are beautiful and amazing Alice. The last time we were together was incredible, or I wouldn’t be here now. And tonight, well, tonight has been amazing so far, which means there’s nothing that you can do that would make me not want to come back. Unless you break my dick or something.” He smiled and Alice looked at him stunned. 

“Can that happen? I mean I know I’m tight, but….” Dean seized on her lips and pulled back with a smile.

“Baby girl, you have to relax. We’re not going to be doing anything that crazy tonight. Now, deep breath and just lay back and relax.” Dean slid himself between her legs. Alice couldn’t believe he was able to somehow move so quickly. He had the condom on and was lying on top of her when she swore only a moment before he was across the bed opening a box. 

Dean’s fingers slid over her clit, and Alice was reminded once more of how amazing it was to be with him. She felt her body gush fluid and Dean sighed out before guiding himself to her entrance.

“Ready?” He whispered the word and she nodded as he slid in past her opening. It was easier this time, and she felt him move a little deeper than the last time they were together before her body seized on him.

“It hurts a little.” She was breathing heavy as she tried to calm herself down. Dean was braced above her on his elbows staring into her face.

“Breathe Alice and look into my eyes. Get out of that beautiful head of yours.” His words rang true as she let her thoughts go and looked up to stare into green eyes. Alice felt her body relax and Dean pressed forward.

He pulled out a little then, before sliding back and pressing a little more forward. Alice felt a slight twinge inside and then he was gone once more. Dean continued this motion staring into her eyes, and then he stopped and just watched her.

“You okay?” He asked the question softly as he planted a small kiss on her cheek.

“Ye...yes. Is everything okay…? I mean you stopped so…” She stammered a little as he raised back to look into her face.

“Baby girl, I’m all the way inside of you. Close your eyes and tell me how it feels.” Alice closed her eyes and realized just how full she felt, and yet she was relaxed. Then, she opened her eyes and giggled. “What?”

“I’m not a virgin anymore.”

“What am I going to do with you?” He kissed her fully and then pulled himself almost all of the way out of her before sliding back inside fully. 

Alice felt slight twinges of pain as he moved, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as the first time. His thumb caressed her cheek as he watched her face. Dean moved then over and over and each time the twinges were less and less. Then, they were gone completely, and replaced by something else.

“There it is. It feels good right?” Dean smirked at her as he moved once more.

“Yes.” Alice sighed as her hands moved up to grasp his shoulders. It did feel good, not amazing, but good. Dean’s cock was stroking along that same sweet spot that his fingers had found not long before and it felt good.

“Good, now, let’s try something.” 

With those words, Dean pulled her right knee up and wrapped it around his hip as he slid himself into a different position. Alice caught on quickly and moved her left leg up to his other side. This time, when Dean slid back in, he bumped her clit directly with his body and Alice felt better than good.

“Oh Dean, that’s….do it again.”

“God, yes.” Dean repeated his motion with a little more speed and Alice gasped, letting her fingers slide into his hair and along his scalp. Dean groaned in response and he repeated the motion.

His mouth hung just before her face as he moved and Alice felt so unbelievably close to him. It wasn’t just that their bodies were joined, but that they were sharing the same air, the same space in the world. Dean was part of her now, and he always would be. She never wanted the feeling to end. Her body tightened at the thought and she felt a shock to her core.

“Mmmmm Alice, you feel so good. You’re so tight and wet for me. I want to be inside you like this forever.” Dean seemed to muse out loud as he sped up his rhythm just a little bit more. 

His lips connected to hers only briefly as he moved and she savored it. She felt sweat bead up beneath her fingertips on his scalp and it was all too much. There was just too much sensation and too much good around her. Suddenly, Alice’s core exploded. She hadn’t even felt the orgasm coming as she was lost in all the sensations around her. But, it was enough to make her cry out with Dean’s name as she dug her nails into his skin.

“That’s my girl, fuck. You have no idea how good it feels to be inside you when you cum.” He continued his musings even as he watched her float back from whatever cloud she had mounted.

“Oh Dean that was…that…”

“Shh…you don’t have to explain. Just tell me if this feels good still or if you’re too sensitive.” He pulled back and pressed forward once more. Alice’s eyes nearly rolled back in her head at the sensation.

“Good….really good.”

“You could not be more perfect.” He whispered it out as he increased his speed yet again.

One of Dean’s hands slid down clasping her ass. His fingers dug in as he began to make noises with each movement. Alice was unable to do anything at this point, but ride out the incredible sensations she was feeling in her body.

“Cum again, baby girl. Come on. I want to feel you again.” 

Alice heard the words, but they weren’t even needed as her core tightened on him once again and Alice caught her breath in a silent scream. Dean growled and slammed home once more before Alice felt him tense all over and felt his hips jolt sharply a few times. Dean’s eyes were squeezed shut as he held onto her body with a death grip. Alice watched him even as her own heart slowed. She watched as the tension slowly ebbed away from Dean and his eyes opened again. Sweat lined his upper lip and brow and he was pretty much the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

“You’re so beautiful when you cum.” She whispered the words to him and Dean leaned down to kiss her softly.

“That’s my line.” He smiled and Alice giggled, which made her core tighten on Dean. He shivered in response.

“Are you okay?” She asked him even as she realized Dean was shaking a little.

“Yea, that was just…..Alice that was really good. I mean wow.” For a second, Alice thought Dean was lying, but when she looked into his eyes, she found nothing but pure honesty there.

“Does that mean you’ll come back someday?” She ran her fingers along his scalp as she spoke.

“I’ll be back tomorrow for sure, but for now, we should get some rest. We both have to work tomorrow.” 

“Can we sleep just like this?” She leaned up kissing Dean’s chin.

“Not really. Speaking of, this might be slightly unpleasant.” Dean pulled himself out and Alice was forced to let him go as he walked away to the bathroom. She felt empty and cold suddenly, and was surprised at just how much she missed the man that was only a few feet away, her knight in shining armor.

******************************************  
“Hey, hey, look what the cat dragged in.” Sam was already up and doing research when Dean returned to the hotel room just before 830.

“Yea, yea. What time do we have to be at the police station again?”

“11.”

“Then, wake me later.” Dean toed off his boots and tossed his jacket on the chair before crashing face first on the bed.

“Dude, you were supposed to help me with more research this morning.”

“Can’t. Didn’t get enough sleep. Wake me at 10 and it better be with coffee.” With those words, Dean was soon fast asleep on the hotel bed and snoring, leaving Sam to contend with the general lack of solid information about succubi on the internet.


	6. Ch. 6 - Alice the Hopeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things had to get more complicated between Alice and Dean sometime right?

Ch. 6 – Alice the Hopeful 

Alice woke up at 10, and stretched, feeling a smile already creeping across her face. Her body was a little sore, but that was to be expected. Her mind felt calmer than it had been in forever. Finally, she had a new good memory in her life. With a quick roll, she expected to see Dean still curled up in her bed. She was greeted with a note again, though, which made her kind of sad.

“Alice, that was incredible, couldn’t have asked for a better night. I’ll call you in a few hours when we’re on our way to chat about your family. Until then, stay beautiful.” She giggled a little, and got up to start getting ready for her day. She had to prepare her notes to show to Dean and his brother when they came back over, plus she had to look at least moderately presentable.

******************************  
“So, the coffee kicking in?” Sam was hopping into the car with Dean as he spoke.

“It will be by the time we get to the station to get more. Sorry to leave you hanging this morning, but it was a long night.” Dean took a long drag on his coffee and hopped into Baby’s front seat.

“Well, please spare me the details, but do fill me in on what happened to Alice’s family.”

“Yea, we sort of never got around to talking about that. So, when we’re done with the files today, we have to head over there to get the full story.” Dean smiled a wide grin as he looked at Sam with a wink.

“You were so busy all night that you didn’t even find 10 minutes to ask her about her family.”

“Yep. I guess this grandpa’s still got it.”

“Eww. I have to meet her you know so please don’t fill anything else in.”

“Let’s just say it was worth a second trip and I may even head over there again tonight.”

“A third time with the same girl? You’ve got it bad for her.”

“It’s too early for feelings Sam, so cut it out.”

“Fine. We’re here anyways.” 

The two men pulled up to the station and headed inside. Dean got his next cup of coffee and soon enough they were buried in a pile of paperwork. 

***************************  
“Chief? Hey, do you have news on my family?” As soon as Alice saw who it was on the phone, she was at full attention. She was sure this was the call where she would finally learn who could be such a monster to kill her brother Teddy.

“Alice, hi. Um, no sorry honey. I don’t have anything, but I do have these two gentlemen from the FBI here at my station. They are here on some other cases, but they agreed to look over your family’s case also. They were hoping to talk with you today, so I told them I would call and see if you’d be willing to come down and talk with them.”

“Oh my God, of course. I’ll be down there in an hour Chief. Will they still be there?” Alice was so excited. Dean was in town to look at the case and now the FBI had agreed to as well. If something was going to be found, surely one of the two would find it. Alice could finally have some peace and move forward.

“They should still be here. You can even ask Agent Peart what he talked to your Mom about on that day; he was the one that your mother told you about.”

“Oh wow, that’s great. I’m going to go get ready right now.” Alice hung up and busied herself with pulling the case together. She had all her notes about the progress, or lack thereof, and her theories written down. These even included all the local sex offenders pulled together in a spreadsheet. Alice had tried every lead.

She paused briefly to send Dean a quick text. Alice didn’t want him trying to come over while she was out and then just leaving.

“Dean, I have to do something before work, can you and your brother just swing by the bar later? I’ll buy you both a drink.” She sent it not waiting for a reply before she was throwing herself into the shower.

****************************  
“Alice, great to see you honey, thanks for coming down.” The Chief stood up as his secretary ushered her into his office.

“You too Chief. Thank you so much for even asking them to look into my case. I was so happy to get your call earlier.” 

“No problem. You know I want your case solved too, and I want to help you as much as I can. Now, come on, I’ll take you to meet these fellas. They’re a little odd, but something tells me they know what they’re doing. Just keep in mind that your case isn’t the primary one they are looking into so you might have to be patient with them.”

“I will Chief, I promise. I’m just so happy to have any help on the case.” 

The Chief approached one of their conference rooms and knocked before opening the door.

“Agents, I hope you don’t mind the interruption, but the little lady you asked to speak to just arrived. Do you want her to come in now or wait?” The Chief looked at Sam and Dean; his body blocked the doorway as Alice tried to get a glimpse at the two men that would hopefully change her life.

“You know what, she can come on in. We could use a break from the paperwork anyways.” Sam was quick to answer as he flipped the folder he was working on shut. 

The Chief shifted back and ushered Alice in, and she reached out to shake Sam’s hand after she was led inside. It was then she saw the other man seated at the table and all the blood left her face. Alice was at a loss for words as he stood up and she saw an equally shocked look cross his face. It was Dean, her Dean. The man who had been in her bed just hours ago now stood in a black suit, looking every bit the FBI Agent.

“I’m Agent Lee and this is my colleague Agent Peart, and you are?”

“Alice, Alice Brink.” The words trailed out of her mouth slowly.

“Well, I’ll leave you folks to it. Let me know if you need anything.” The Chief closed the door behind her and Alice was left standing like an idiot, holding Sam’s hand as she stared at Dean.

“Dean?”

“Alice?”

“You’re an FBI Agent? I thought you were a private investigator? And your name wasn’t Peart it was Winchester?” She let the words spill out as she stepped another step towards the table and finally dropped Sam’s hand.

“Wait, you two know each other? How? Oh, you’re Alice, Alice….oh. You know what I’m going to give you guys a minute and go get some more coffee. Do you want anything?”

“Water please.” Alice said the words as she sat down at the table. Sam ducked out of the room quietly.

“Alice, I….I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that your last name was Brink.”

“Well, I guess you never asked for my last name, but I thought you were Dean Winchester. Who are you?”

“Uh, that’s a complicated question. You see…”

“Oh my God, you lied to me to get laid?”

“No, no Alice. I didn’t really know you, and I was in town for work, and...”

“So are you an FBI agent or not?”

“Uh, yes, yea.”

“Okay, and you’re in town investigating some case, and you were last time too?”

“Yes.”

“So, why lie about your name?”

“I’m back and I have your water and some coffee for you Dean.” Sam came back in and took a seat, just waiting to gauge how bad the conversation had gotten.

“Well, you see my real name is Dean Winchester, but I had to lie about my name, because, well because…” Dean stammered and Alice eyed him with suspicion.

“Because we’re supposed to give fake names when we investigate cases on the road. He’s Dean Winchester and I’m Sam Winchester, yes brothers. When we go to these towns though, we have to keep a low profile, so we give different names as Agents. It’s just safer for everyone. I didn’t realize, though, that my colleague had given you his real name when he met you last. I had heard that you were beautiful though, and Dean was definitely right about that.” Sam gave a protracted explanation that Alice wanted to believe with her whole heart, but something was still off.

“Alright, but why lie to me about what you do?” Alice looked at Dean, still confused about who this man really was. She felt almost betrayed, like she had fallen for some gag or something. She reminded herself that she hadn’t really cared who he was though, just how he made her feel. Alice knew he was a stranger, after all.

“I guess I didn’t think you’d go home with a Fed.” Dean finally seemed to get his bearings, maybe he was being honest. Alice couldn’t tell anymore, but really didn’t even care. She wanted her family’s murder solved.

“Well now you know who I am. Can you help me with my family’s case?” She was growing impatient as she sat there. Her chances of two groups of people working on the case had just gone, but at least she would focus these guys to help out.

“Okay, let’s see, so your family was the Brinks…um…” Dean seemed to be rattled to the core as he sat there. Sam looked at him and then pretended to be searching through his mind for who she was. He had to cover the fact that his brother and he knew exactly who this woman was.

“Oh yes, the one the Chief asked us to look into. You remember Dean, the one you poured over yesterday where the mother, father, and son were all killed by a burglar in their home.” Sam was staring daggers at him as he spoke.

“The Brinks. Oh, right. I…uh…”

“Sorry, my brother was a little thrown by the case. He’s still pretty new to murders.” Sam smiled at Dean as if to tell him to shut the hell up and then turned back to Alice. “We do have a few questions for you as we consider if we can help on this one.”

“Okay, ask away. I’m an open book.” With those words, Dean coughed and Sam glared at him again. 

“I’m sorry. I think I had a bad breakfast or something; you’ll have to excuse me for a few minutes.” Dean spoke harshly and then stood up scrambling for the door. Once he was gone, Sam turned his attention back to Alice, who was still a little shocked by the whole situation. What had happened to the Dean she had been with for two nights? This Dean seemed like a blubbering idiot.

“So, Alice, first of all, I’m sorry about your loss. Now, it said in the file that your brother was adopted, can you tell me about that if you remember.”

“Oh, sure. My parents adopted Teddy when he was 4. My mom was working at the hospital and he came in from a local foster group home. He had a broken leg. Well, she talked with my Dad and with me, although I was only 14. We were all in agreement, so my parents adopted him. He was a pretty healthy kid back then.”

“Really, so Teddy wasn’t related to your Mom or Dad at all?”

“No. He was an orphan actually. There was some kind of car accident. He didn’t really remember his parents well. Then again, I wasn’t technically related to my Dad, but he adopted me when I was 3.”

“Oh, so Mr. Brinks was not your biological father?”

“No. My biological father died when I was about 1. I don’t remember him at all. My Mom moved here shortly after that and met my Dad. He had just lost his wife too, so they got along and soon enough they were married. Then, my Dad adopted me.”

“Wow, he sounds like a pretty awesome guy.”

“Yea, he treated us like his kids. I mean Teddy started to get sick when he was 5, and my Mom and Dad did everything they could to take care of him. Even I, I tried to…..” The thought that Teddy had been asking to see her for a week before his death and she couldn’t find a minute to come by floated into her mind and tears sprang to her eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry Alice, here, let me go get you a tissue.” Sam got up and trailed out of the room, finding a tissue box on a desk just down the hall. He stole it just in time to catch sight of Dean by the coffee maker, leaned over.

“Dean, Dean, what’s going on?”

“Sam, I ganked her mother. Last night she and I, and I shouldn’t have because I ganked her mother. Now, now she’s going to feel like shit forever.” Dean seemed more frustrated than ever. I mean he had talked to plenty of surviving family members before, and frankly he had even killed some of the women, or monsters, he slept with. This was a crazy reaction for him.

“Look, I get it, but you should just come in and sit for the interview. She might tell us more, or at least you might be able to tell when she’s lying. This isn’t your first rodeo Dean.”

“Fine, but this is, this is different, not in your emotional weirdo sort of way, but still different.”

“Are you coming?” Sam gave him a frustrated look and walked back towards the room where Alice waited patiently. They both entered.

“Sorry, sorry about that Alice. This case just hit home for me. Anyways, I’ll try to be more professional.” Dean spoke first and took a seat across from her.

Alice met his eyes even as hers shown with tears. She seized on a tissue from Sam’s box and wiped them away as she tried to gather herself back together. Just as she finished wiping her eyes, she looked up at Sam. He was eying her suspiciously, as if he was trying to read everything about her just from her expressions. At least that made him seem like a real investigator, Alice thought.

“I’m sorry. It’s just Teddy was asking about me for a week before he was killed, and I didn’t find time to go see him. Then, that morning, I woke up in such a good mood and I was heading over there to hang out for a bit before work.” She let her thoughts come out openly. There was nothing Alice had to hide from these men, and she wanted them to understand just how important it was to her to have this case solved.

“So, you were in a good mood that morning, that’s good to hear.” Dean smiled at her softly and Sam shot him a dirty look.

“I was, until I found out my whole family was slaughtered.” She stared back at Dean with an even worse look than Sam had given him.

“So, you were saying before that your Dad adopted you, but your mother was your biological mother, correct?” Sam moved on to more questions.

“Yes.”

“Can you tell us if there was anything different about her? I mean was she like other Mom’s when you were growing up?” Sam ventured the thought out, checking her reaction.

“What kind of question is that? She was my Mom, and she was amazing. I mean sure after Teddy got sick, she didn’t have as much time for me, but I understood. Besides, she and my Dad supported me in everything I did. That’s why when they said they needed me to stay here and not go to college; I didn’t have to think about it. I knew they might need help, so I took the job at the bar, and I never regretted it, not once.” She shot a disgusted look at Sam. Was this man really questioning her mother?

“Did your Mom have any enemies in the area?” Dean chimed in with a quick question. 

“No. She was so nice to everyone, and she was nurse. My Mom helped a lot of these people have their children. Everyone loved her. I don’t remember a time that anyone said anything even bad about Mom. Plus, it was like she had a sixth sense about what people needed, and she would try to reach out to help people.” A tear ran down Alice’s cheek as she spoke. Her poor mother was stabbed to death, and for what? Was it to steal something Alice didn’t know about?

“So, she could sense when people needed something?” Sam gave her a soft look as he asked the question and she suddenly saw the resemblance in the two men. They both knew how to comfort when it was needed.

“Yea. Like if she was around them for just a few minutes, she knew what they needed. It was a gift. I hope I have that one day.”

“You know, I think that’s all the questions we have for you. We’ll get back to you if we decide to look more into the case, okay Alice?” Sam gave her that same soft look, but it wasn’t enough to assuage Alice this time.

“No, it’s not okay. I have some questions for you. Were you the one who talked to my Mom that last day?” Alice was going to push these men, and get them to investigate her family’s case somehow. The question was pointed at Dean as she gave him a questioning look.

“Yes, that was me.” Dean spoke and looked up at her.

“So, you were over there before you came to the bar that night?”

“Yes. I talked to your Mom that day, and I’m sorry.” He gave her a serious look, which said he was apologizing for more than being the last one to talk to her Mom before the killer. Alice figured he was apologizing for being associated to that memory. She felt that same need to apologize to her family, so she understood it well. 

“Did she say anything Dean? I mean was she nervous, was she scared? Was there anything odd, because when she called me at the bar, she just said an Agent was there about her work. Can you tell me what she was like that evening?” Alice wanted to know. She had to know if her Mom was scared and she wasn’t hearing it in her voice that night. She had been so rushed and barely spoke to her because she was working.

“No. She was fine. I mean nothing out of the ordinary or anything. She seemed like a very nice lady when I was there talking with her, and your brother. Your brother seemed sweet.” Dean gave her a soft look now too. Alice could sense he was hiding something, though. There was something in his look that wasn’t that genuine gaze that she had seen so much from him before.

“What case were you talking to her about?” Alice kept pushing.

“It was about some of the deaths connected to the hospital. Dean was trying to just get a complete picture and make sure they were natural.” Sam jumped in, and she also sensed he was holding something back. Alice could usually read people, and this seemed different. It was like she could see something inside of them. It was a bad motive that she sensed, but something else.

“So, is my family’s case related to those deaths?” She pushed, wondering if she could somehow assure that her family was involved in their work.

“Uh, we’re not sure yet, but we’ll let you know. Now, if you’ll excuse us.” Sam stood up.

“Wait.” Alice stood then and looked from Sam to Dean and lingered there. “I know my family may seem like nothing to you guys, or just like some local case. The thing is though, it’s weird. Here, I’ll leave you my research. It’s not much, but it’s something. The biggest problem I have is that the Chief thinks it was burglars that killed them, but it doesn’t make sense. Nothing was stolen from their house, and my Mom was stabbed, but my Dad and Teddy were shot. It doesn’t add up, so please, please find out what happened to them. You see they were all I had in this world. I don’t have friends really; I just had my family. With them gone, I’m alone and I just want to make sure that whoever did this gets what they deserve. You guys are my last hope, please help me.” 

Tears flooded Alice’s eyes and suddenly a set of strong arms enveloped her. It was Dean; she could tell from just how he made her feel. Dean was wrapped around her, just like he had been the night before. Sam stood back watching the whole thing, and said nothing.

“It’s okay Alice. You’re not alone. We’ll look into it, and we’ll get you some answers.” Dean spoke the words and looked to his brother. 

*********************************  
Alice left from there, and the Chief escorted her out. Sam and Dean retreated back to the file room and Sam sat down heavily, followed by Dean.

“Dean, what the hell was that?”

“What?”

“You promised her we would look into her case. We know very well who killed her Mom, so how are you going to look into her case and get her answers? I mean you already lied to her, now you’re just going to lie some more?”

“I don’t know Sam. She was crying and I felt shitty.”

“You felt shitty? You? Dean, since when do you catch feelings over a one-night or two-night stand?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know okay!” Dean’s voice rose as he spoke. “She’s different.”

“God Dean, was the sex really that good?”

“Sam, just shut up!”

“No, Dean, tell me what it is. Has it just been that long since you’ve gotten laid that you attached feelings to it? Or was it just that good? Because, I have never seen you act like this towards anyone. Well, besides Lisa.”

“Don’t bring Lisa into this, that wasn’t the same. Lisa and I shared time, but it wasn’t like this.”

“What? What the hell are you talking about?”

“Fine Sam fine. Yes, the sex was really that good.”

“The sex was so good that you’re giving her your real name, your phone number, coming back to save her, and now promising her closure that you just told me not to think about on these kinds of cases? Come on man, there has to be something more.”

“Leave it alone Sam.”

“No way, you’re telling me that the sex was so good that you’re acting like…like…”

“It wasn’t just good sex Sam. It was, well, the best sex I’ve ever had, and we really didn’t do anything special. I mean, nothing, but I had this connection to her that….well…I’ve never felt with anyone before. It was like we were meant to come together, and I tried to forget about it, but I couldn’t. Then, she called me for help, and I had to help. Now, I don’t know what to do anymore, damnit.”

“Whoa. You realize that you sound like you’re talking about like soul mate type stuff. Are you feeling okay?”

“That’s the problem, I feel fine. I just need to help her.”

“You do realize that she might be a succubus and this could be part of her powers, right?” Sam ran his fingers nervously through his hair.

“Did she seem like she was a succubus to you? I mean she didn’t seem like she was lying at all. I’ve seen monsters all my life Sam, and lying assholes, and she doesn’t fit the mold of either. I mean what if she was adopted and didn’t even know it? Or what if the whole succubus gene skips a generation? We owe her some kind of explanation at least and we need to make sure she’s okay.”

“Yea, and what if something just has to trigger the succubus gene, huh? Do we take that chance with her?”

“Maybe, I’m not sure yet.”

“Look, I’m not trying to give you a hard time, but you’ve just been weird about Alice since you first talked about her. It’s not like you Dean. You do realize, after all, that she might not have felt this connection you’re talking about. You might have just been another guy she slept with at the bar. You don’t really know her. She might forget about you once we’re out of town.”

“That’s not going to happen, Sam. She’s not going to just forget about me, and I want to make sure that if she has to remember me it’s a good memory.”

“Wow, conceited much? How can you say she won’t forget about you?”

“I just can Sam. I’m positive she won’t forget me.”

“Why?”

“Because I just know.”

“You’re just being conceited. You have no idea.”

“I know Sam.”

“How? How could you possibly know that Dean?” 

“Because I was her first, okay?”

“Her first, really? Do you know how many times a girl has said that just to make some stupid guy feel special? Do you really believe that you were her first?”

“Yes, and I’m positive.”

“How, because you have a feeling about her?”

“No, damnit. It’s because the last time I was here, we couldn’t do it Sam. She was too tight, and bled, and the whole nine. Then, last night, or rather this morning, well, I had to stretch her out and it was still crazy tight. Plus, she bled again. So, yes, I’m sure she was a virgin then and she was a virgin until this morning. Now, she’s not. I’ve had a few virgins in my time Sam and a few fakers, just like you have, and Alice was a virgin until today. So, I’m positive she will remember me and she will associate me with her family dying on her own and I want to make sure she is okay. Are you happy, now? Are you? Son of bitch! I’ll be in the car; we have enough information to see this fucking Coroner!” With those words Dean rushed out of the room, leaving Sam behind with his mouth agape staring after.

Sam cleaned up the files the best he could once Dean left. Then, he said his goodbye to the Chief for the day, promising they would keep him informed. Afterwards, he walked slowly out of the station, heading to the Impala where Dean sat with a cold look upon his face. When he got to the car, he opened the door and took the passenger seat in silence at first.

“Let’s go talk to this Coroner and then we can figure out what to do to help Alice.” He finally spoke as Dean turned the engine over.

“Thanks.”

“No worries. I’ll call some people later and try to get some more info on succubi. The internet just isn’t helping this time.” Sam continued.

“Fine, now where is this Coroner’s office?” Dean backed out of the space as he spoke, and Sam started looking it up on his phone.

***************************


	7. Ch. 7 - Dean the Hopeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean do some investigating.

“Oh, you must be the FBI guys the Chief was telling me about, please come in and sit down. I’m just writing up some paperwork.” The Coroner was an older man, his hair half grey and the rest a dark brown. He wore glasses, and looked every bit the professional. He had light brown eyes that seemed genuine.

“Yes, it’s Agent Peart and Agent Lee. We’re just here investigating some deaths that have happened in this jurisdiction.” Sam flashed his badge almost in sync with Dean as they both took a seat in his office.

“Okay, well ask away and I’ll pull the files if I don’t remember.” Dr. Ulrich smiled at them openly. The man didn’t seem to have anything to hide.

“You know what, I actually need to use the restroom if you could point me to it, and I’ll leave the basic questions for Agent Peart.” Sam stood up, acting a little embarrassed.

“Oh, sure. You just head through those double doors that you came in, and to the left a little. There’s a long hallway and at the third door on the left leads to the restrooms. If you try to go in a door that’s locked, you’re turning too early and at a file room. Sorry for the convoluted instructions, but they didn’t design the place well.” He laughed a little and Sam smiled, before taking his leave of the office.

In another two minutes, he was down the hall and picking the lock on the first room he found. He made quick work of scanning through the room to see if there was anything of interest, but ultimately determined it was just full of your standard medical reference books, even the single cabinet inside just held binders with various articles. He knew Dean could buy him time, but he also knew that going through each one would be too much.

He carefully relocked the door on his way out and was soon breaking in to the second room. In there, he found file cabinets full of files. Each held a name, and soon enough he found the Brink file. The doctor kept his files well organized. Sam didn’t take the time to read the contents, instead just taking a picture of each page quickly and shoving the file back where it came from. If the Coroner was somehow related to all this, then he wanted to make sure the man had no idea he was under suspicion. He was just about to duck out of the room, when he saw a small shelf to his left that held a few out-of-place items. 

Sam moved closer, and saw two small clay jars on the top shelf. They were brownish red in color, and each had a few symbols carved on them. They were almost identical save for one character each. His first instinct was to take them, but then they would be forced to act quickly with relatively no information. Instead, he turned on his phone video camera and rotated each jar carefully in front making sure to get a clear shot of all of the notations on the jars. He then tried to unseal the first one, but no matter how hard he pulled on the lid, it did not budge. With a sigh, he put it back down. Next to the jars was a small box that had a lock on it. Sam was going to open the box, but then he figured that there might be something inside he did not want to release, so he reluctantly took a picture of it. Next to it, there was an envelope with the simple words, ‘My Love,’ written on it. He opened it, to find the envelope empty. Sam looked at his phone and realized he had already been gone for nearly 10 minutes, and quickly walked back down the hallway to Dr. Ulrich’s office.

He was just in time, to hear the Doctor say he had to get back to his work if Dean had no more questions.

“Goodness Doctor, you weren’t kidding about the non-descript hallway. I see why you warned me.” Sam smiled as he came in.

“Well, as I was telling your partner here, if you have already seen my reports than I don’t remember much else. I did fill him in on the Brink case though, that one I remembered. They were such a nice family, and now to think poor Alice is all alone is such a shame.” He looked between the two men, and seemed to be completely honest. Sam wondered what he was hiding in the other room though, and if he knew more than he was letting on.

The two men left the Coroner’s office and made their way to the Impala. As soon as the doors shut, they both started to speak.

“Okay, you go first, what did you get from the good Doctor.” Sam ceded to his brother, figuring his information would require the most discussion.

“He’s hiding something, but I don’t get the monster vibe. So, I’m thinking he’s not our other succubus. I did get the feeling he knew the Brinks more than just as acquaintances, especially Sharon. The rest of the deaths, though, he claimed he barely remembered.”

“Really? Now, he is a Doctor right?” Sam questioned.

“Yea. Has a medical degree, so technically a Medical Examiner, even though they call the job a Coroner here. I mean he seemed legit, but I’m figuring he either knows what’s going on, or he has that same small town thinking of not stirring up the good old folks.” Dean sighed.

“I’m guessing he knows something. I was able to get pictures of the Brink file, so we can check that out later. I was also able to get video and pics of something else though. He had some strange little jars in his file room and a box that was locked. Then, this envelope….” Sam opened his phone and flashed Dean the pictures. “I’m wondering with what you said, if he and Sharon were together. Anyways, I figure we need to look up these symbols and do some good old-fashioned research. I didn’t want to open the box, but I couldn’t even tip the lids of the jars. They definitely had an ancient, not legit feel to them, though.”

“Huh. You know what, we have probably two or three hours until the Doc gets off work, maybe I’ll come back and follow him, see where he leads. At least then we’ll know where he lives and can maybe check the place while he’s working. Plus, I really didn’t like the way he said poor Alice at the end. I want to make sure he’s not planning to hurt her somehow.”

“Okay, but I wouldn’t try to talk to her again Dean. I mean, she seemed a little….”

“I know, I know. I’ll stay back unless something crazy goes down.” He sighed as they pulled up to the hotel room again.

*******************************  
“Alright, so what do we have?” Dean spoke up with a sigh as he tipped his beer back.

“Well, we know Ulrich took the job as the Coroner just after Sharon relocated to town.” Sam tipped his own beer back.

“Yep, and that both the most recent deaths were during full moons, which of course means something.”

“Yea, but we’re not dealing with werewolves here.”

“No, definitely not.”

“So, basically we have nothing.” Sam shut his laptop with those words and sighed.

“Alright, well, the Doctor’s probably off in about twenty, so I’ll head over there. Do you want to see who might have information? I mean we’re coming up empty on this one.” Dean got up and tossed his beer bottle into the trash, grabbing his jacket.

“Sounds good. Call me if anything gets weird.” With those words from Sam, Dean headed out to follow Ulrich and see where he might lead.

As soon as Dean left, Sam opened his phone, starting to call the few hunters that he knew had been around long enough to have some answers. He got through the whole list, and realized succubi were just too rare. He sighed, and opened up the contact he was dreading. He hated calling her, because first she always hit on him and second, she always wanted something in return.

“Hello, Samuel, to what do I owe this lovely pleasure today?” Rowena’s voice came through on the second ring.

“Hey Rowena. Listen, we are tapped on resources trying to get some information, and I was hoping that you might be able to help with something.”

“I’m quite busy Samuel, but for you I could make an exception. Whatever are you boys up to now?” Her honey-like voice came through the phone and Sam smiled.

“We are actually dealing with what we believe is a succubus, and no one seems to know anything. So…”

“A succubus, oh my word, that is an interesting case indeed. I have not come across a succubus in nearly a hundred years. I believe I have some books that would be helpful, hmmm……”

“You’ve dealt with one before?”

“Why yes, their blood is a part of an eternal youth spell, and well let’s just says that one was happy to donate for the right incentive.” Rowena moved into her back room, searching for the texts she knew were somewhere in her collection.

“Wow, that’s, well that’s perfect. Anything you could send me on the subject would be amazing.”

“Oh Samuel, you know that as much as I love you boys, I don’t give information for free these days.”

“And you know that we are not giving you any relics from the bunker, so….”

“Now I didn’t ask for any such thing. I would merely enjoy having say….some more of their blood on hand for future use.”

“Rowena, come on.”

“It’s not such a high price, is it? I mean for valuable information, just a smidge of blood, say a vial or two.”

“You expect us to take blood from the succubus and bring it to you? We would have to know exactly what you are going to do with it, and we’d have to get permission from the succubus.”

“It’s still alive? Oh, that’s perfect, and you might be able to get consent, really? This could be a very fortunate set of events. I would love to make friends with a living beauty such as that. She and I could be very good friends for ages.”

“I’m not bargaining here Rowena. I just need a little information.”

“I tell you what dear Samuel, if you will at least let me talk to this lovely creature, then I will tell you everything. If you let me have her blood, then I’ll tell you how to kill her even.”

“We know that one, a bronze dagger to the heart.”

“Wait, so you have two, one dead and one alive. Goodness that is a stroke of luck. I’m guessing there’s a complication though if you are calling me. Otherwise, your rather over-zealous brother would have already killed the second. Oh, how exciting. Why don’t you send your angel friend to pick me up and I’ll meet you boys. Where you are?”

“I….Fine. I can’t promise you the blood of the succubus though.”

“That’s fine. I’ll just ask them myself. I told you, I just want to have a chat with this beauty.”

“Okay, I’ll call Cas now.”

“Oh, it’ll have to wait until morning. I’m entertaining tonight Samuel.”

**************************************  
“Hey, you’re finally back.” Sam greeted his brother as he came into the hotel room.

“Yea, I just waited until after 2, when I knew the bar would be closed. Ulrich was still in his house, so I figure Alice is safe for the night. Her place is locked up tight.” Dean sighed and took off his boots, making himself comfortable.

“Ah, cool. Well, I officially ran out of leads, so all that’s left is to wait until tomorrow.” Sam was stretched out on his bed, as he spoke. 

“What happens tomorrow?”

“You’re not going to like it.”

“So far there isn’t much I’m liking about this case. I hate not having answers.”

“Yea, but at least that means more time with Alice right?”

“Sam, don’t go there. Just tell me what’s happening tomorrow.”

“Rowena is coming here with Cas in the morning. Apparently, she not only has some books on succubi, but she has met at least one in person. She mentioned something about their blood being involved in an eternal youth spell, so she was insistent that she give us her information in person.”

“You tapped Rowena? Are we that desperate?”

“Yes. Trust me, she was not my first call, but she does have information.”

“Is there any other alternative?”

“There’s one, but I figured you would hate that worse.” Sam gave him an even stare.

“What’s that?”

“We uh…well we can kill Alice and then see if more deaths happen. We know she’s connected to her mother, and that would be a way to be sure the monsters we know of are gone. The full moon is tomorrow night, so if no more deaths happen, then we’d know.”

“Kill Alice is your alternative?”

“It would be a way to be sure.”

“Rowena it is then.”

“I figured, but I thought I would float it out there.”

“Sam, we’re not killing Alice unless we’re positive. I….I….that’s just the way it’s going to be.”

“Fine by me. I like her too.”

“You what?”

“I like her too. She was spunky and of course hot.”

“Nope, you don’t get to call her hot, not now not ever.”

“I was surprised that she was what 25? I mean a virgin at 25, that’s pretty odd this day and age.”

“And you also don’t get to talk about her virginity. Now, let’s get some rest. Sounds like we’re going to have a long day tomorrow.” 

********************************  
Sure enough, Rowena was in their hotel room the next morning in a gorgeous blue dress with a matching cape. She looked like she had spent hours putting herself together, like she always did. 

“Well, hello boys.” She smiled at them. “Thank you Castiel for the lift. Are you staying or shall I just call when I need a ride home.” Rowena gave a dismissive wave to the angel, who rolled his eyes and nodded towards Sam and Dean.

“Thanks Cas.”

“If that’s all you require, then I have other business to attend to.” He spoke in a gravelly tone, full of annoyance.

“It is unless you know anything about succubi.” Sam made an effort to ask once more, even though Cas had told him on the phone that he knew very little of the creatures as they were abominations to God.

“No, I have learned nothing since you asked me last. Call me if you require assistance.” With those words he disappeared just as Rowena was taking a seat like a queen would take a seat on her throne.

“Okay, start talking.” Dean was gruff towards their new guest.

“That’s it? No, hi how are you? Or trading stories since last we spoke.” Rowena responded sweetly, but with disdain in her tone.

“Sorry, Dean’s a little on edge with this case. We’ve been a little frustrated. Hi.” Sam tried to jump in and save the day.

“I swear I don’t know how you boys are related.” Rowena smiled at Sam as usual in the tiny flirty way she always did.

“Rowena, if you are wasting our time….”

“Don’t get your panties into a bunch Dean. I have exactly the information I said I did. First, here are two volumes that I think will help you Samuel. I’d give them to Dean, but somehow he does not strike me as the reader in the family.” Her joust only made Dean roll his eyes as he pulled up a stool from across the room to sit on at the table with the other two.

“Okay, now what can you tell us?” Sam tried to be cordial as ever.

“Well, I will say that succubi are fabled to be some of the most beautiful creatures in creation. I mean other than sirens, but that is merely a façade. The one I knew fulfilled that term endlessly. She was like no woman I had seen before. I mean the cheekbones alone.”

“Wait, did you? I mean….” Dean was suddenly interested in her story.

“I may have. After all, if you are going to lay with a woman, why not make it the most beautiful in the world, right?” Rowena smiled.

“Well, what can you tell us other than that?” Sam tried to refocus the conversation before Dean got too distracted.

“They feed on life force, or the soul, basically. So, if they want, they can completely suck all life force from any human. I don’t know if they can from monsters, maybe that’s in one of those books. What I do know is the life force powers a succubus, so they need it to survive. Without it, they will wither and die, and the less they have the more they age. So, if one wanted to live forever, you’d merely have to feed on a regular basis. I’m guessing that’s how you gentleman found this one.” Sam was taking notes as she spoke, cataloguing the information for future use.

“They can be killed with a bronze blade, though, correct?” Dean spoke up as his brother wrote down information.

“Yes, that is true; a single stab to the heart will end them.”

“Good, so the one I got is still definitely dead. Now, how are they made?” 

“Well, the originals were Lilith’s creation, although she spurned them when they turned out more beautiful than she was.”

“And since the original ones? Can they make others?”

“Not pure ones but close enough. “ She smiled at Sam’s question, batting her eyes just a hair too much for casual conversation.

“How do you mean?”

“Well, they can procreate just like the rest of us, which of course I’d be willing to show you in great detail should you ever be interested Samuel.” She grinned even wider when his cheeks turned a slight crimson at her intimation. “The offspring though would necessarily be part human. It would then be a question of cultivating their purity, although as I understand it there are benefits to them being part human. For instance, they would not need life force to survive, but to give themselves nice benefits of course.” 

“So, a succubus could mate with anyone and have another succubus be born? How come they’re so rare then? I mean wouldn’t they be a pretty decent size population by now?” Sam’s brows knit together as he asked the question and tried to reason out the answer himself.

“As I was told, they may only have offspring with a being that is their soul mate, which is hard to find. I mean can you imagine finding that one person on this planet that you were connected to before you were even born? It would be a monumental task. I myself have had hundreds of years to try and have yet to find mine.”

“Have you tried Hell?” Dean smirked at her.

“I will ignore that, thank you. Now, tell me what you have, Samuel.”

“Well, it started with a bunch of deaths at the hospital which we linked to a woman in town. Dean followed her, and learned that she was feeding on her adopted son, who she killed as Dean was killing her. Her husband was then shot. Now, there have been a few more deaths on full moons, and we’re thinking there’s another one in town. Maybe her mate?” Sam gave her the basic details in the hopes of coaxing more information from her.

“Can’t be. There are no male succubi. Perhaps another female relation?”

“We don’t’ think that’s it.” Sam answered before Dean could as he watched his brother’s jaw twitch.

“You know if she had a child, that daughter may not know she is such a creature yet. I mean does she have a child?” Rowena leaned forward with intention.

“Uh…”

“We think so.” Dean made the effort, knowing it was their only hope.

“Then, this is starting to sound like the ritual I was told of. The details are in the book, but I was told that in order for a daughter to become a succubi she must undergo a transformation upon her blossoming.” 

“Blossoming?” Dean looked at her questioning.

“Yes, she would have to become a woman before the ritual was performed.”

“Oh, so like having her…her...you know monthly thing.” Sam rolled his eyes as his brother stammered out the words.

“Her first period is what Dean means. Geez man grow up sometime, you’re 40.”

“Oh no, not that. I mean that has been used in other cultures that tend to subjugate women, but no succubi are older than that from a time when Lilith celebrated life. It would be when she lost her virginity and was thus able to enjoy all the pleasures of being a woman.” She smiled at Sam with another flirty eyelash flitter.

“Wait, what?” Dean chimed in now, standing up to pace the room.

“You see when a man and a woman…” Rowena’s sarcasm bled out instantly.

“Come on. I mean, why would it be the loss of her virginity?”

“Well virgins were very big things in a lot of rituals, especially back before this whole save yourself for marriage. Lilith’s teachings were the opposite of course, in that the loss of virginity was to be a true celebration. So, many she created have that as a milestone in their becoming.”

“So, after a daughter loses her virginity, then the ritual happens and it makes a succubus?” Sam pressed on further.

“Well, no she is one from birth, but it more draws out her inner nature. The ritual would have to involve more than just that though, and her mother would probably have performed it. I’d say if you have a daughter on your hands it depends on her age. I mean most women likely aren’t virgins after what 15 or 16?”

“Uh, I think some wait a little longer.”

“Wait, what aren’t you boys telling me?” Rowena looked between the two men, scanning for clues in their behavior. Sam and Dean both took the opportunity to intentionally avoid eye contact with the beautiful witch, knowing how well she could read people.

“Oh, oh my…the one you killed did have a daughter, and one of you has deflowered the girl after her mother’s death. I’m guessing that although it would have been quite pleasant with you dear Samuel that it was your rather dull brother that did the deed.” She smiled at Dean. “Tell me is she beautiful? The one I knew could stop men and women in their tracks.”

“It’s not important who did what, the question is can the ritual even still be done, or is she going to stay human?” Dean sat back down and turned to face Rowena directly.

“There would only be one way I think to still do it. Samuel pass me that first volume with the red lettering on it. Oh and by the way, bravo for being classy. Sleeping with a lady after you kill her mother, that’s a new low Dean.” Sam looked at the two books that sat next to him and passed the top one back to her.

Rowena took it with a smile and then began to rifle through the text, searching for what she knew it contained. In a moment or two, she had stopped at a page and was diligently reading it and following along with her finger.

“Screw you. It’s not like I knew. Anyways, just look up what you need to and save your judgment for someone that cares.”

“Yes, here it is. The only surrogate would be the father of the child. He would have to perform the ritual. You said her father was dead, so I would say you are in the clear, unfortunately for me; although, if the mother is not embalmed, perhaps you could help me with her grave.” 

“I’m not sure if she’s embalmed, but she’s been dead for a few months, so I’m guessing any blood left is probably long since coagulated.” Sam responded quickly.

“There’s no way I’m helping you dig her up. That’s on you, but we can loan you a shovel.” Dean smirked at her.

“We found some weird stuff the other day, do you mind taking a look at it?” Sam had his phone out already pulling up the videos of the jars he found.

“For you Samuel no.” She smiled and took the phone. “Where in the world did you find these?”

“Do you know what they are?” 

“They appear to be some type of vessel for souls. The writing is Sumerian, which I’m a little rusty in, but were they sealed?” She flipped to the second video, and examined it more closely. “Ah, they are numbered.”

“I couldn’t open them.”

“Of course not, these are the types of vessels that seal, only to be broken during a ritual of some type. I’d say you may have found the succubus’ hiding spot.”

“Or the one for her mate.” Dean spoke and stood up. “Who do you think would have access to that room Sam, just Ulrich?”

“I don’t know, definitely Ulrich, but could be Chief Thomas too or maybe any of the cops. Could explain the cover-ups on the deaths.” Sam looked up at his brother, as if sharing a silent communication of his thoughts.

“I think that Ulrich is probably still at work for another two hours. I’m going over to search his house. Why don’t you guys see what you kind figure out about this ritual.”

“I might just go and chat with the young lady, if you don’t mind. Then, I can get out of your hair.”

“Oh no, you’re not talking to her without us. No way, I’m letting you near Alice.” Dean shook his finger as he finished lacing his boots.

“So, her name is Alice, and you seem quite taken with dear Alice. You know the only good thing is a succubus has no power to coerce men until she is fully blossomed, so she caught your eye all on her own.” 

“Wait, repeat that.” Dean stopped and tried to take in what Rowena had just said.

“A succubus has the powers to feel what others want and need. So, she can coerce them into her bed, but it sounds like lovely Alice is not a true succubus yet. That means you liked her without coercion. She must be beautiful indeed.”

“So, if I felt something for her, then it would be just me feeling something for her?”

“Why yes, were you worried that she was using you? Wouldn’t that be a lovely change of pace in your world.” Rowena unleashed her sarcasm on Dean once more.

“Alright, I’m leaving. I’ll be back in a little bit.” Dean left the hotel room with a smirk.


	8. Ch. 8 - Alice the Enlightened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are unavoidable even if you're a Winchester.

Ch. 8 – Alice the Enlightened

As Alice turned over the bar chairs, she sighed. It was destined to be another night at the bar where Alice’s brain was completely somewhere else. She couldn’t believe the whirlwind that she was somehow caught in. A few months ago, her life was boring. She worked and she spent time with her family. Otherwise, her only excitement was a drive somewhere for a week of vacation on her own once a year. It was peaceful, predictable. Then, she met Dean, and everything changed. Now, her family was gone and she just knew their deaths were wrapped up in the FBI investigation. It was all insane, not to mention that she lost her virginity to some kind of undercover federal agent. It was all so crazy.

She also knew it was probably going to be a crazy night. It seemed every time the moon was full on a Friday night, the whole town went nuts. Her bar would be packed, and if history repeated itself, then she might even have to break up a fight. Alice double checked that the shotgun she kept behind the bar was loaded, and then finished opening up the taps. She had never had to use the gun, but just in case she would sure as hell be ready.

Sure enough, by the time 5 pm rolled around, the place was jumping. The only bonus was that Alice was able to shut off her thoughts and just focus on her job. She poured beer after beer, and got lost in the routine. It was refreshing in a way, and kept her from thinking about who her knight in shining armor really was.

*************************************  
“Find anything good?” Dean had just re-entered the hotel room as Sam looked up from his notes. Rowena was buckled down with him, perhaps enjoying the search for answers as much as Sam did.

“Nope, perfectly normal. Either the jars and stuff weren’t his, or he keeps everything at his office. He came home though, about 6, so I stopped and grabbed us food. I figured you guys might be hungry.

“Oh lovely, did you pick up a salad for me?” Rowena smiled at him.

“No. I got us all burgers and fries, you know real food.” Sam and Rowena both scoffed at Dean’s comment, although neither really complained as they ate.

“So, what have you guys come up with?” As Dean chewed his first bite, less than a minute later, he started into the case once more.

“It looks like the ritual involves the harvesting of life force from three people. The first two are probably already done and being kept in those two jars I found at the morgue. Each death has to occur on a full moon, which explains that and means tonight should be the next time whoever this is attempts to harvest the next one.” Sam filled in the start of the details, before taking down a handful of French Fries.

“Okay, so do we have any idea who it is? I mean money is on Ulrich. He was holding something back.” Dean finished and chugged his beer down.

“No idea who, but apparently Alice would have to take in the souls to finish the ritual, so all we have to do is protect her, assuming she’s the succubus.” Sam finished and worked on his own beer.

“Well, that is easy to check. You just have to touch her with the bronze blade. She won’t be able to touch it if she is blossomed.” Rowena joined as she pushed the other half of her burger away.

“Are you going to eat that?” Dean made a reach for the burger.

“All yours, unnecessary calories for a girlish figure like mine.” She fluttered her eyelashes once more.

“She’s definitely blossomed, definitely. Alice is also working at the bar tonight until 2, and I don’t think anyone will dare do some kind of ritual with other people around, so we have a few hours.” Dean grinned at the beginning of his statement, remembering his night with Alice.

“Lovely, but you know letting her become a full succubus is not the worst thing in the world. She would be able to stay young, age slowly, and be able to coerce others to do as she needed. Maybe you should let the ritual happen, and then I’ll talk to her and I can help teach her.” Rowena looked down as she spoke, keeping her gaze from Sam’s piercing stare.

“Uh, yea no. We are going to try to stop it from happening, because we don’t need more monsters out there. Alice deserves to lead a perfectly normal life.” Dean jumped on her immediately.

“Who said that she would be a monster? She can choose how to live her life good or evil, and I would happily help her with that.”

“I think I’m with Dean on this one Rowena and then we’ll try to help you get your blood from the mother’s body, otherwise you might be out of luck. Besides, you said you just wanted to talk to her.” Sam tried to soothe the tension in the room.

“Fine, but so you know you are interfering with a spell that could help a lot of people. I mean imagine it, a world full of all young people, until the day they die. How beautiful would everyone be? The ladies would sure appreciate it too. Can you imagine a field of women all age 21 forever?” Rowena laid it on thick, using her hands to help create a visual image for Dean.

“Everyone 21, forever?” Dean mused to himself.

“Sorry, no. We aren’t going to sacrifice Alice so that people can have a shot at eternal youth, especially because it would be up to you who received it, and something tells me it would not be free.” Sam focused on Rowena fiercely.

“It would be priced fairly, I assure you. Of course, I could give it to you boys for free.”

“No. The answer is no. We aren’t going to turn Alice in a succubus just so you can have her blood. Come on, enough on the subject.” Dean shook his head and re-centered himself to the conversation.

“What if we talk to her and find out what she would like to do? You know ‘Team Free Will’ and all.” Rowena knew she was pushing a button, but said it anyway.

“Look, let’s just make sure it’s not against her will. We’ll talk about the rest later. Besides, we have to stop this guy from killing someone else to complete the ritual.” Dean couldn’t help taking what she said to heart, but he still wanted to protect Alice from some asshole, not to mention whoever the poor bastard was that would be attacked.

“Look, I say we split up. I’ll go keep an eye on Alice at the bar; you can drop me off Sam. Then, you and Rowena can stake out Ulrich. I figure something will happen at one place or the other.” Dean laid it down and went to put his boots back on.

“Sounds good. The sun will be down soon and who knows when the full moon will be out and mean something could happen.” Sam stood up getting ready himself.

********************************  
It was ten minutes before two before the bar finally calmed down. Alice was closing out the final few tabs and breathing a sigh of relief. She was a little too sweaty for her liking and was definitely exhausted. It had been a hard night, and she was more than ready to go home and take a shower before sleeping it all away. She wondered if maybe she would call Dean again the next day just to get a status on everything. Alice wondered if that would be too soon, and yet she wanted to make sure to press Dean to work on her case. She almost wished he was here now. It would incredible to shower with him again, and then fall asleep in those strong arms.

“Hey, we’re closing in about five minutes and we’re well past last call. Can you swing by tomorrow and I’ll be happy to pour you one?” Alice had heard the door and didn’t want the new customer to make it past the first few steps.

“Hi Alice, I was hoping maybe you’d give me a pour and we could talk for a minute.” The Chief made his way into the light, and Alice smiled at him. She was exhausted, but how could she refuse when he was nice enough to help facilitate the FBI looking into her family’s case.

“Uh, sure. I tell you what it’ll be on the house so I don’t have to reopen the register. What will you have Chief?” 

“I’ll just take a beer, your choice. Thanks Alice, and please keep cleaning while we talk. I don’t want to be the reason you’re up late tonight.” He sat down at the bar and Alice poured him a pint of Guinness. It’s what he usually drank when he was there, so she figured he’d appreciate it.

“Thank you honey.”

“No problem.” She smiled and continued capping up the liquor bottles. It was like a science now how she closed everything out. The rhythm of it was second nature to her, and she barely needed to look to see where everything was.

“So, tell me how are you doing? I mean I know today must have been hard for you. You haven’t had to talk about the case like that in a while.”

“I’m okay. I actually held it together better than I thought I would. I just really hope they have some way of finding out what’s going on. Do you know why they were looking into other cases? I saw they had a stack with them.”

**********************************  
“Dean, Ulrich is on the move. We’re following him, so stay on the phone with me until he stops.” Sam was on his phone to his brother instantly as the Doctor pulled out of his driveway. There was nothing good to come from him leaving at 130 in the morning.

“Sounds good.” Dean put the phone on speaker and listened from his spot perched under a shaded tree. He was within eyesight of the entrance to the bar and intended to stay that way until he knew Alice was safe. He had even made sure that he could lean and see the entire back of the place, which he had repeatedly done. So far it had just been drunks and one couple making out, but if something threatened her, Dean knew he could be over there within a minute.

“He’s getting on the highway, might be a direct route to the bar.” 

“Well, stay on him, but keep a good distance, the place is almost empty. Oh, hang on, shit.” Dean stopped speaking, trying to register what he was saying and still stay in touch with his brother.  
“What? What’s going on Dean?” 

“I think the Chief just pulled up to the bar and is about to head inside.”

“Well, follow him, but don’t let him see you. He might be our guy as much as Ulrich. Alright. I’m hanging up, can’t risk anyone hearing you on the other end.”

“Fine, I’ll text you if Ulrich goes somewhere else, otherwise, we’ll be at the bar in less than ten minutes.” Sam clicked his phone off almost the same time as Dean.

Sure enough, Sam pulled up to the bar a few minutes later, only to see Ulrich’s car parked outside empty and the Chief’s next to it also empty. He slowed the Impala and eventually parked it just out of eyesight. 

“Listen Rowena. I want you to stay in the car. If we’re not out in fifteen minutes, then come in, but be careful. Remember our priority is keeping Alice safe and the innocent victim safe too. You may not get your blood, but you can definitely talk to her.” He smiled and got out heading for the trunk. Just as he opened it, the world went dark and Sam fell to the ground.

*****************************  
Dean was making his way to the front of the bar, trying to see in where he could. So far, the only thing he could see was a few lights and some faint figures. As he moved closer to the window, he finally made out the figure of the Chief sitting at the bar and Alice standing behind it. She appeared to be closing everything up as the Chief nursed a beer.

That’s when he heard the sound of a car engine and ducked of to the side of the bar. He decided the best bet for this whole thing was to find a way to get inside from the back of the building. That way, he could observe what was going on until he knew exactly what roles all the players had. He stalked around, figuring that Sam had Ulrich covered and he was clear to go.

When Dean reached the back door, the car had already parked out front and was turned off. In the distance, he heard Baby’s familiar roar and knew he was on the right track. He squatted down and started to work at picking the lock on the bar door. It wasn’t too hard, and he told himself he would have to help Alice reinforce everything when this was over. At least, he hoped he would have the opportunity.

The lock gave with another twist of his wrist, and Dean was able to turn the knob. With the door now open, he stood up. Suddenly, he felt a prick on his neck and grabbed it while he turned. He groaned at the face he saw and fell to the ground.

************************  
“Hey, how did you get in here?” Alice was flipping chairs over as she kept talking to the Chief when she saw movement from the corner of her eye and turned. It was Dr. Ulrich, who unfortunately she had only met a handful of times and all of them were related to her family’s death.

“I was thinking of stopping for a beer, when I saw the back door open. I came in that way, but I think you might want to lock it Alice. It’s not safe out there.” 

“It’s open? Oh crap, I’m going to have to go through the back and make sure none of those idiots from tonight stole anything. Alice walked by Ulrich and felt a prick in her side as she passed. In another instant the world went dark.

“Chief Thomas, can you help me? Alice passed out, and I’m not sure what’s wrong with her.” Ulrich yelled out from the back and the Chief was up in another minute rushing to the back to lend a hand. Ulrich clocked him on the head with a pan. The Chief fell down just inside the back room. It hadn’t worked out like he wanted, but things were still falling into place for him.

**********************  
“Dr. Ulrich, what do you think you are doing? I’ll have your license for this, and you’ll certainly never work in this town again.” The Chief’s voice came through Alice’s fog as she opened her eyes.

“You won’t even have to worry about it Chief, because I’m going to kill this son-of-a-bitch as soon as I’m free.” Dean’s voice wafted to her senses and Alice blinked a few times, trying to take in the picture of what was happening.

“Dean? Why are you here?” She looked at him curiously, trying desperately to remember what had happened to land her in this predicament. Alice tried to move her hands to wipe her eyes and realized that her hands were tied to the sides of a chair. She looked down to see that her legs were tied too.

“Alice, are you okay?”

“I think so, but why are we tied up?”

“I was hoping to do things peacefully, but there were just too many players my dear. So, I have to tie you all up until everything is complete, then you’ll realize why.” Dr. Ulrich’s voice came to her and she looked to the side to see him laying out objects across one of her bar tables.

“Dr. Ulrich, what’s going on? If you’re robbing the place, then just untie me and I’ll empty the register for you.”  
“Oh sweet Alice, no. You have the wrong idea about me. I’m here for you, to get you started on the right path. I’ve waited for this special day for 25 years, and it’s finally here. You’re going to be so happy when we’re done.” He cooed at her.

“Don’t do this Ulrich, don’t take away her choice. She deserves to weigh out the options before you force this on her.” Dean spoke, and Alice was more confused than ever.

“You know what; I think I need to speak with Alice now, so the two of you need a little quiet time.” With those words, Ulrich pulled off two pieces of duct tape and much to the protest of the Chief and Dean, he covered both their mouths. It rendered any words they were saying useless and Alice could only sit and watch, trying to piece everything together.

“Dr. Ulrich, what are you doing?”

“I told you, I’m helping you Alice, and I do wish you would call me Dad.”

“What? Why the hell would I do that?”

“I know your mother never told you who your real father was. She told me that she had to make you think I was dead, but I’m not. After this is over, you and I can talk about everything I’ve missed and I can be a part of your life finally. There will be no more secrets or lies.” Ulrich seemed oddly calm as he spoke and carefully placed a small jar inside of a circle of what looked like herbs.

“You’re my father? How? I mean why not tell me?” Her head started to spin as she watched him produce an odd small vial and pour a dark red liquid into the jar.

“Your mother and I were soulmates Alice, and we created you. When it happened, we were both shocked. We were so in love and it was like God blessed us, but then she had to tell me everything. She told me how she was a succubus and had been alive for so long. It had been her dream to find me and to have a child, but she knew it was risky. Your Mom didn’t know if making you like her would work, and she knew that if we stayed together then if something happened to her it would happen to both of us. So, I agreed to disappear and start a new life. When we heard this town was looking for a Coroner it was perfect. Your mother could feed when she needed to, and I would be there to declare the deaths natural. Then, I could be close, but no one would know we were together.”

“But….but my father…”

“Oh yes, poor Marty. He was a widower when your mother came to town and he was so kind. We agreed he was the best option, and she did grow to love him in a way, but not like she loved me. I’m just happy he was good to you, but she couldn’t feed on him, not once she loved him. When you couple that with the town getting suspicious over the hospital deaths, well we had to bring Teddy in. Sharon felt bad about what she had to do to him, though. She did, trust me. It was just that she couldn’t feed on Marty or you, so she needed sustenance. You won’t have that problem though because you’re still part human. Your life will be so much easier than Sharon’s was.”

“Part human? What?”

“Alice, you’re so sweet and innocent. I just wish that your sweet mother was here to explain this to you. She wanted to be here. You know she always worried the day would come where some hunter or angry human would kill her. When you hit 16, we hoped that you would blossom though, that’s what she called it. Then, you were 18, though, and then 20, but nothing. I mean I’m happy in a way my daughter saved herself until she was ready, but it just would have been easier with Sharon here to explain.” He appeared to finish what he was doing and then he pulled a book out from a satchel he had placed on the floor and turned to a bookmarked page.

“Wait, blossom? What are you talking about?” Alice wasn’t sure what Ulrich was doing, but somehow she figured buying time was her best bet to prevent it.

“I’m sorry blossom is a nice way of saying lose your virginity, and you finally did. I’m just sad it was the same day that Sharon died.” A feeling of dread swept over Alice at the words and she looked to Dean, who sighed and let his eyes fall downward from hers. 

“How did you know that I….you know?” Keep him talking that was the new plan, after all she couldn’t help but think that Sam wasn’t here. Surely, Dean’s partner had to know where he was and would be on his way to save him any minute. Just buy time Alice, buy time; she repeated it like a mantra.

“Oh, do you remember this pendant?” Ulrich walked closer to her and she felt her skin grow cold. He produced from his shirt two pendants. She knew one immediately.

“Yes, it was my mother’s. Did you take it from her?” The cold feeling spread throughout her limbs as she looked at the diamond shaped charm that had always been filled with a red liquid. Her mother told her it was something that reminded her of her father and she promised never to take it off. She never explained the odd liquid, just skirting the question when Alice asked. Eventually, Alice stopped asking.

“I did, but only because it was glowing and I didn’t want any questions. I have one almost exactly the same, do you see?” Alice focused on the other pendant he wore in the same shape, but with an almost completely purple swirling liquid in it. The liquid seemed to glow.

“My Mom said my father gave it to her, and that’s why she wore it. What’s the truth Dr.?”

“That’s almost right. I mean she had them, but they were filled with our blood at your birth. Your mother’s had my blood and mine had hers. When you blossomed, they were both to take on a glow so that we knew when to start the ritual. It kept us connected to each other and to you.” Alice’s blood now froze and she felt an anger rise in her.

“So, you took it from her when you killed my whole family huh? You could have just told her you didn’t love her anymore. You didn’t have to kill them all, especially Teddy.” A tear pricked her eye as the iciness turned to rage.

“I didn’t kill them, dear. Oh, please don’t think that. I was just the first one there to touch the bodies. Sharon gave me specific instructions if she ever died. She wanted me to take her necklace and the lockbox she kept. That’s all I did. You must know that I was just as heartbroken as you to see her dead. I loved her, and once you were a full succubus we were going to be together and take you somewhere safe together. We were going to be a family. Then, some monster took her from us.” She felt a rage in him at the words and gathered that as much as he was crazy and doing some ritual; he probably didn’t kill her family.

“So, you stole from her?”

“No, I took what I needed to carry out her wishes and mine. Sharon was always so prepared; you know that. She left specific instructions down to how to pronounce the words in the chant. God, I loved that woman. She even left me a love letter in case. Sharon thought of everything. So, I started doing what had to be done when I saw that necklace glowing. Just wait until this is over and you’ll be happy.” He smiled.

With those words, he started to read from the book, and Alice looked from the Chief to Dean, who were both struggling with their restraints. She didn’t know what to do, only that she couldn’t break free from her bonds. Her mind screamed at her even as whatever language he was speaking in filled her ears. He stopped a moment later and approached the Chief.

“Wait, father, wait.” Ulrich stopped and walked over towards Alice. She saw a look of relief cross Dean’s face. He was obviously thinking she needed to stall as well.

“What dear?”

“Before we do this, can you tell me more about Mom? I mean what was she like when you met her? I feel like you know so much more about her than I do.”

“Wow, look at you. You look just like her when she was young and strong. She sacrificed that for you, you know. She could have eaten more and been young forever, but no, that wasn’t her way. She wanted to be a normal mom for you. You do have my hair though, and my eyes, although those green eyes will take on a different hue once you’ve turned. Sharon’s did sometimes even though they were brown.” Ulrich ran a hand down her face and Alice had to fight not to feel revolted. There was something so not right with this man.

“Please, please can we wait and do this later. I want to be able to understand what’s happening.” She pleaded with him. “Maybe I could even help later.”

“No. It has to happen tonight, now no more stalling or we’ll end up missing the moon.” Ulrich walked over to the Chief again and ripped his tape from his mouth.

“You are going to jail Ulrich, so don’t think you’re going to enjoy any time with your daughter. If you untie me now, though, I’ll make sure you see the light of day again.” The Chief had a rage filled glare as he stared at the doctor.

“I’m afraid you won’t have that chance Chief. You see I need to fill one more life jar, and I can’t use Mr. FBI or they’ll come looking. If I kill you though, then everyone will think that heart attack waiting to happen finally came.” He smiled at the man and then walked back towards the table.

“Wait, please, please wait.” Alice begged and Ulrich ignored her, instead chanting a few more lines. 

Alice watched then as a purple glow came from the eyes and mouth of the Chief. It slid out like water as his face moved into a scream, silenced by the flowing light. The stream flowed to the jar, and Alice watched as the Chief shook slightly and then his chest rose up from the chair. When the flow stopped, the lid of the jar moved on its own from the table and seemed to seal on the top. With a small clicking noise, it all went back to normal as if nothing was wrong. The Chief, though, he was grey and clearly dead. 

Her heart stopped as she watched, and Alice’s eyes grew wide. “You…you killed him.”

“A necessary evil, for now, we’re ready.” Ulrich seemed like a school child as he pulled two other jars from his bag.

Dean started making noise, and shifting in his chair as much as he could. He was clearly agitated, and that more than anything made Alice feel like panicking. She wouldn’t participate; somehow she had to resist whatever Ulrich had planned.

“Alright, let’s see….”

“I won’t do it you know. I won’t let you make me into something.” Alice just said the words and her eyes burned with defiance.

“I’m not making you anything Alice. I’m just bringing out your true nature.” He smiled at her and said a few words she didn’t understand before picking up a jar from the table, smashing it on the floor. 

That same purple flowing light came out and moved towards Alice. Her eyes grew wide and her heart was racing. She squirmed, trying to free any part of herself. It didn’t work as the flame like glow flowed up to her. Alice screamed and tried to move the chair back before she felt a tingle at her mouth. She tried to close her lips then, but to no avail. The purple light flowed into her.

It felt odd at first, like a tickle in her throat that wouldn’t go away. Then, it slowly seemed to fill every inch of her and she was filled with warmth. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but still it was disconcerting. Alice didn’t know what was happening, and then it just stopped. Her heart was racing as she sat there taking stock of her body. Everything felt normal, which was a relief, but she knew something was wrong and very different.

“Good, you took that well. I just know your mother was right. You’re strong enough, you have to be.” With those words, Alice grew even more terrified of what was happening. It appeared the Doctor wasn’t even sure if this would work.

“Please, please, if this might not work, then please stop. We can work on our relationship, but not if I’m dead.” She felt tears come to her eyes. Alice realized right then that no matter what was happening in her life and how crazy it was, she wanted to live.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. Now, let’s continue….” He raised the last jar with a few more words and slammed it down shattering it on the ground. 

Another purple flow of light came forth and headed for Alice. She didn’t struggle this time, knowing it was inevitable after her prior struggle, plus Alice was exhausted. These last few days had been a whirlwind and now this. The flame slid into her nostrils this time as she kept her mouth shut in some sort of silent protest. Alice’s eyes met Dean’s as the light slid inside. The tingle was stronger with this and the warmth seemed all encompassing. She saw Dean’s anger, and knew it was because he wanted to be her knight in shining armor again, he wanted to save her. He couldn’t though, Ulrich had tied him just the same as her.

“Oh, that’s perfect. I see the glow in your eyes from feeding just like Sharon. We only have one more Alice. I know it burns a little, and this one might hurt, but we’re almost there. 

“And, you’ll never get there!” The click of a hammer and deep voice made all of them turn towards the back door. There was Sam, gun in hand and pointed at Ulrich.

“Ah, yes, the other FBI agent. You’re too late Agent Lee, she’s almost there. We’re going to finish this now.” Ulrich smiled at him.

“If you even try to touch that jar, I’ll kill you.” Sam walked around, moving towards Alice first. He wanted to get her untied so she could run while he and Dean interrogated the bastard that held them.

“If we don’t finish the ritual by morning, then she can never become a succubus, don’t you understand. She deserves a beautiful life like her mother.” Ulrich seemed suddenly concerned as Alice felt Sam cutting at her ties. He kept his gun steady, even as he finally freed her hands and then her chest from the chair.

“I understand that she’ll be human, and be free from you and her legacy. It’s Alice’s choice, though, what do you want?” Sam was making his way toward Dean as he spoke, but looking at her. Alice’s heart was racing, but she knew.

“I want to be human, normal. I don’t want to be some monster.” She spoke with tears and backed up.

“I’m afraid I just can’t allow that dearie.” A female voice carried through the room, and Alice turned to see a small red head. The woman started chanting and suddenly Sam was thrown to the floor. He had just started on Dean’s ties and she saw Dean struggling with them the rest of the way.

“Screw you all, I’m getting out of here.” Alice freed the last of the ropes and started to head for the back exit of the bar.

“Do it now little man, finish it.” Rowena spoke again, and seemed to break Ulrich’s paralysis. At the same time, Alice felt her feet become like lead, and she could not take another step.

Ulrich spoke another few words, and smashed the last jar. Alice fought and fought, using the last of her energy, and then she saw the flow of light wrap around her chest.

“No!” Dean yelled and she heard wood splintering as he freed himself from his chair. In another instant, a gun rang out and Ulrich fell to the floor.

That was all too late though as Alice felt the burning of the final light entire her nose. It felt like horrible liquor as it ran down her throat, burning. She tried to scream with the pain, but nothing came out. Her legs were suddenly free, but it didn’t help as she fell to the floor in pain. The light stopped flowing, having fully entered her and then she felt every nerve scream out. Her body was ignited and she felt herself enveloped in heat. A purple glow surrounded her.

“Alice, Alice, hey, just stay still. He didn’t finish the ritual, he’s dead.”

“It’s done, Dean. There are no more words on the page after the last jar break.” Rowena spoke as Sam was freed.

“I swear Rowena when this is done….I’m going to hack you up into little pieces. Let’s see you survive that.” Dean’s venom was clear as the room went dark for her.

“Dean, I saved her. Once that second jar was broken, she’d die if he didn’t finish the spell. No purely human vessel can hold all that power. It was in the book if you’d bothered to read it.” Rowena spoke again. 

“Well, if you hadn’t knocked me out at the car, the ritual never would have started.”

“Come now, don’t be angry. Surely by now, you boys know me enough to know I find a way to get what I want. Alice will be happier this way, I’m sure and I can even take her under my wing and teach her.”

“I’ll be damned if that’s happening.” Dean spoke again, looking down at Alice on the floor. He was afraid to touch her, and yet wanted to make sure she’s okay.

“She’ll be fine. I’m sure she’s just tired. Don’t worry so much Dean.” Rowena was above him.

“Back off, or I swear.”

“You’ll kill me? Then, how will you know how this works? You didn’t think I told you everything or brought all the books I had on succubi did you? I know better than that.” Rowena purred the words and Dean swore under his breath.  
With a gasp, Alice opened her eyes. The world looked the same, except she could feel them all. She felt Rowena’s happiness and yet a deep pain. She saw Sam and Dean and their pain that was in the very core of their being. But with Dean, there was something else. There was a light to him that she somehow knew was love. She sat up then and saw that all three people were staring at her.

“How are you feeling my dear?” Rowena spoke first.

“I can fix him.” Alice’s eyes had landed on the Chief, who still had a faint purple light in his chest. She didn’t know how she could see it, or how she knew she could fix him, but she did. 

“What? Wait, don’t get up, relax.” Dean tried to calm her, but Alice stood anyways, and walked over to the Chief’s body. Her hand reached out and she slid it onto his chest. Purple light came from her hand and she watched as color faded back into his face. Then, his eyes opened and he sucked in a breath.

“Alice? What the…what the hell?” He looked completely confused as did everyone around her. Then, Alice felt her strength fade and she crumpled to the floor again. Her mind was still on, although she sat there heavily.

“Chief Thomas, are you…are you okay?” Sam stuttered out the words as he moved over to cut the ties binding the Chief to the chair.

“Aside from being confused as hell, I’m doing alright. I might need a drink though while you tell me what the hell is going on.” 

“Alice, are you alright?” Dean walked over to her cautiously.

“I don’t know. I think I need to go and rest. Could you help me upstairs?” Dean reached out his hand at her words and connected with hers. There was a small spark of purple as he did, but otherwise nothing he could sense. Having tested that, he leaned down and picked Alice up in his arms, sitting her in a chair for a moment.

“Where are your keys?” 

“They’re in the back in my jacket.” She gestured towards the back door and Dean retrieved them. When he returned Alice was barely awake.

“Hey, uh, Sam, can you take care of well this? I’m going to take Alice upstairs and make sure she’s alright.” 

“Sure Dean. I’ll give you a call later and check in.” He nodded, and walked behind the bar pouring himself, the Chief, and Rowena a drink. It was time to give the Chief the talk and to try to get past another time Rowena acted as they expected her to act.  
Dean picked Alice up in arms again, and made his way outside and up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I typically write erotic/fetish romance. Come find me for more at www.patreon.com/dianapowers. I am also on facebook as diana powers. And, I am extremely reachable and active on instagram as dianapowerslit. If you love my work feel free to make requests for more.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you guys like the work. I would love any comments, etc.


End file.
